Innocence
by IlaunaDespain
Summary: Dean and Sam pick up the pieces of their lives after their sister, Railean's death.  Until Dean is handed a case that could change everything.
1. Aftermath

**Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

**Aftermath**

Sam stood at the nursery window and watched the nurse check his daughter's vital signs for the last time. After a month in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit, Mary Elizabeth Winchester was going home. Well as home as a hotel room could be. Sam felt a familiar arm slip around his waist. "Is she ready to go Daddy?" Hazel asked him tightening her grip on him.

He slid his hands over her arms, "You know it still tickles me to hear that and yea, she's almost ready. Kelly's just doing one final round and Mary's all ours."

Hazel rested her head on Sam's arm, watching Nurse Kelly tending to her daughter. "Are you nervous?"

Sam knew what she meant. Since Mary had been born there were always doctors or nurses around to help the new parents out. Someone who had experience in newborns but once they took her out of there it would be just the two of them. It would be their responsibility to care for her, to know when she needed to be feed, changed and to keep her safe. He took a deep breath, "Honestly Hazel," he told her, "I'm scared shit less." He turned towards her and cupped her face. "The only role model I had was my dad and let's just say he wasn't the touchy feely type."

Hazel smiled up at him, stood on tip toe and kissed him gently, "Don't forget Sam, he had to do this on his own, with not one but two kids, plus add in him trying to keep you and Dean from harm. Can't really blame him for needing to raise you the way he did. Besides, you'll have me, Max, and Dean." She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Well be fine, I promise."

He rested his chin on her head, "I sure hope so."

"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?" They both turned towards Kelly, they had given up explaining they weren't married. She was walking towards them, pushing one of the hospital's bassinets with Mary wrapped up in a bubble gum pink blanket. "I think she's more then ready to go." She picked up Mary and handed her off to Hazel who took her gently and instinctively started rocking her. "The doctor has written her discharge orders, she's been eating just fine from a bottle and her O 2 sates have been well in the nineties. She's good to go."

Sam's arm slipped around Hazel's shoulders, he was gazing down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. It was still too soon to tell but Sam thought she looked just like her mother while Hazel was always telling him she looked like him. He smiled down at his daughter but felt a ping of guilt as his thoughts turned to what it had cost them to have Mary. He quickly shoved those ugly thoughts from his mind. He and Dean hadn't really talked about Railean's death and for the first time Sam was grateful Dean wouldn't share his feelings. He wasn't sure he could get through that conversation without blowing up at his brother.

Mary's gurgling brought him out of his thoughts, "We'd better get going. I'm sure Max is still waiting downstairs for us."

Hazel nodded and looked up at Kelly, "Thank you so much for all your help."

Kelly beamed at the new parents, "You are very much welcome and good luck to the three of you."

Sam was right; Max was sitting in Kalika's car with a baby seat in the back. He perked up as he saw his sister leaving the building with Mary wrapped snuggly in her arms. "There're my beautiful girls," he cooed to Mary when she was closer. "Oh Hazel look, she knows her Uncle Max, I think she's smiling at me."

Sam was holding the back door open for Hazel and Mary, "It might just be gas Max."

Max shot him a dirty look, "You just couldn't let me live in my delusions now could you Sam." He returned to look at Mary, "Just ignore your daddy Sweet Pea. So are we ready?"

Hazel nodded and slid into the back seat with her daughter as Sam and Max got into the front. She strapped her in and they were off.

Dean quickly threw the rest of his stuff in the duffle bag, took one last glance around the room and walked out. Kalika was leaning against the Impala, "Get your ass off my baby," he told her taking long strides over to her. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

She stood up straight, "Making sure you aren't doing what I think you're doing." She blocked the door refusing to let him past her. "Dean you can't run out on him. He's going to need your help. They both are."

Dean refused to meet her eyes, he knew what she was capable of, hell he had seen her reduce a tough, former FBI agent to a blabbering idiot. Not like that would have been hard, Hendrickson was already an idiot. There was no way Dean would let Kalika get that kind of leverage on him. "Get out of the way," he said, his voice telling her more then the words that left his lips.

She resumed her position of leaning against the car and nearly rolled her eyes as Dean clenched his jaw, "So that's how the great Dean Winchester deals with adversity? He packs up and bails on his family." She crossed her arms making it perfectly clear she wasn't going to move unless force was applied.

"You have no idea what you're talking about; now get out of my way before I make you." This time he wasn't kidding and Kalika watched as he closed the distance between them. She crossed her arms, hoping to call his bluff but knowing there was no bluffing here.

"You really think bailing out on Sam, when he needs you the most, is the right thing to do?" she shot back at him. "You're not the only one who lost a sister that night, Dean. You even stop to wonder how Sam took her loss." If her reflexes had been even remotely slower she would have been nursing a bruised cheek, luckily she was no slouch when it came to blocking blows. Dean left hand swung up and towards her face. She grabbed his wrist and the lapels of his jacket; using his forward momentum she spun them both around, slamming him into his car door. "Now you really can't leave," she told him as she released him and took a step back.

He rubbed his wrist, still refusing to look at her, "And why's that?"

"Sam's back and I'm guess you didn't want to face him when you tell him you're leaving. Otherwise you wouldn't have waited till he wasn't around before you left." As if to confirm what she said a pair of headlights rounded the corner, flooding the bare parking lot and illuminating the two of them. Dean swore under his breath.

Max pulled up along side of them and got out. "Hey Kalika! What are you still doing here? I thought Reid was giving you a ride back to… Well where ever it is that you were going to." He was out and rounding the bumper of her car.

Kalika smiled kindly at him, "Change of plans. Figure you guys could use an extra set of hands." She left Dean nursing his hand while she helped Hazel and Mary out of the back seat of her car. As they were all walking into the hotel room Kalika stopped to grab Dean by the arm. "You're not telling Sam or Hazel a thing until morning, got it?"

Dean said nothing, keeping his eyes down, wondering how the hell he was going to avoid not only Sam and Hazel but their daughter as well. This was going to be a long night.

Max was holding Mary and making funny faces at her again. She was doing fine until he thought it would be funny to puff up his checks and roll his eyes back. She was quick to let him know she didn't like that she started wailing.

"Max! You're scaring her." Hazel scolded him as she took her daughter from her goof off brother and cradled her in her arms. Mary quieted down instantly.

Sam walked over to Max and playfully slugged him in his arm, "Quit scaring my kid," he told him, settling down beside Hazel. "She'll get enough of that when Dean holds her." Sam looked up expecting Dean to ask to hold her to prove him wrong or even to have a slick come back to Sam's jab. All Dean did was shove his hands into the front pocket of his jeans and take a step back.

"Maybe later," Dean mumbled to him. "It's getting late and I'm tired." Dean headed towards the adjoining door, "Wake me when were ready to head off tomorrow." Before Sam could say much of anything the door was closed.

Sam looked confused. "Is he alright?" he directed his concern to Kalika.

She just shuffled her feet and shrugged her shoulders, "Probable not, but give him time."

A strong pang of guilt hit Sam_. "Just how much time should I give him Sam?" Railean asked as she packed up the duffel bag Jo had lent her. "It's been a week. He still pretty much ignores everything about me, unless I'm annoying him or just plain pissing him off."_ Sam blinked back tears at the memory. Those had been his words to Railean on their first hunt. Dean had been having a hard time getting use to Railean being around, now he was having a hard time getting use to not having her around. A little ironic if he thought about it. It seemed everything was going to keep reminding him of her.

Mary grabbed hold of his finger and he looked down at her, if he wasn't mistaken she was grinning up at him. He felt Hazel rest her head on his chest, "She knows her daddy," she whispered to him. Sam smiled a little at that.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed; he wasn't really tired, just being in the same room as Mary made him feel empty inside, like his insides had been hollowed out. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was wrong. He missed his sister and seeing Sam with Mary drove home that Railean was gone and not coming back. He quickly wiped the moister from his eyes once he heard the door creak open. "Dean? You still awake?" Kalika's head peaked around the door, saw he was and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"You're not very slick when it comes to being subtle," she informed him sitting on the edge of the bed. "You don't think Sam's going to notice you not wanting to be around him and his daughter. You really need to talk to him." He said nothing. Kalika looked back at the door she had just come through. This was going to be harder then she thought. _God was I this stubborn when Jessica was killed?_ "Dean there isn't anything I can say to make this kind of hurt better, but believe me…"

"Don't."

She looked over at him, not sure he had said anything at first. "Excuse me?"

He sat there with his head down for a moment or two. "Don't say what you are about to say. You're right there isn't anything you can say to make it better or to make me feel less guilty about it, so I'm asking you not to try."

She realized that he wanted to mope in his self-pity, she had as well. But that wasn't helpful and she had been grateful when Gab had forced her to talk. "You can't blame yourself Dean. It's not like you let her die."

"You were there Kali, there was something I could have done. I could have…"

"Stop right there." It wasn't so much a demand that he not do this to himself as it was a plea. "There was a lot you could have done, but not one of them involved getting there sooner or getting Railean out of there. You were there for her when she wanted you. Hell even I could tell that was what she wanted more than anything."

"You still don't get it, I'm her older brother," his voice cracked. "It was my job to keep her safe and alive."

Kalika could feel how badly this was tearing Dean up, she could never tell him but she knew all to well the role of the older sibling. "There is only so much we can do Dean, we can't be there twenty-four, seven for them." She thought back to her last conversation with her sister, "Especially if they don't want us to be there for them."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her, "That doesn't change the fact that I wasn't there when she needed me the most. Like you said, there's nothing you can say to make me feel better." He got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "And like I said, please don't try." He shut the door and Kalika heard him lock it.

"Doesn't mean I won't try," She said to herself. She pulled back the covers on the opposite bed. Max had asked her if she wouldn't mind bunking in the other room. He was hoping to spend more time with Mary. At least she would have one Uncle to dot on her.


	2. Homecoming

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Home Coming**_

The three cars were pulling up into the Tolman's drive, Sam driving the Impala with Max, Hazel and Mary in the backseat, Dean driving Max's truck with Kalika driving her own and Annie in her back seat. Max had suggested that they stop at a store and pick up a few baby supplies. Now the back of his pick-up truck was so full Annie hadn't room to move back there. Sam and Max had gone a little over board with the supplies, Hazel had to keep telling them both that Mary would not be ready to ride a bike or manage a computer for a few years. She had relented when Max suggested they purchase a camcorder. He had been running the thing non-stop since they had gotten it, going through two tapes already. "Max, would you put that thing down and help carry this stuff in the house?"

Max had been taping her getting Mary out of the car seat. "Fine," he said shutting it, "but you'll be thanking me later. I'll take Mary in." He reached for his niece, but Hazel shooed him away.

"Nice try, little brother. But it was you who thought she would need the Roll –N-Crawl Playground even after I told you she couldn't even roll over yet. You get to schlep the other stuff in." She ignored his wounded look and walked up to the porch, standing there for a moment. Sam came up behind her, his arms filled with bags of diapers. "Are you alright?"

She looked back at him and nodded, "It just seems odd coming home after all that. Like none of it really happened."

He kissed her on her cheek, "You're carrying the proof in your arms that it did."

The rest of the crew started hauling the baby supplies in the house and it took them less then twenty minutes to get the bassinet set up in Hazel's room. Hazel and Sam spent the rest of the afternoon in there just watching Mary sleep.

Max in the mean time was trying to get Dean to help him set up the Roll-N-Crawl Playground. "Come on Dean, this'll go a lot faster if you help me set this puppy up." Annie's ears perked up at the mention of puppy. "Sorry girl, not you." She didn't lay her head back down, but got to her feet and padded over to the living room window.

"I'm tired Max, maybe later."

Nobody but Kalika noticed that Annie had her paws on the window and her tail was going a mile a minute.

"It'll take like two seconds, Dean. Come on, she's your niece too."

Before Dean could answer that Annie started barking and ran over to the door. "What's up with her?" Dean asked.

Max got to his feet, "It just means someone's here. I'll go see who." Before he could get to the door it opened and a woman with Hazel's hair color walked in.

"Max, Hazel, We're home. Now would one of you call Annie so I don't trip on her."

Max stood frozen for a moment, then called Annie and held her by the collar, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

His mom eyed Dean and Kalika for a second before turning to her son, "I live here and we told you we would be coming back today. Now be a dear and help your father with the luggage. His back has been bothering him."

"My back is just fine, Elizabeth. Hey Son, who're your friends?" Martin Tolman had Max's looks all the way. He was more built then his son but age was starting to show through.

Kalika stepped forward when Max just stood gapping at his parents, "I'm Kalika Moore and this is Dean, we're friends of Max and Hazel."

Martin took the offer hand, "Nice to meet you Kalika. That's an unusual name, India correct from the term Kali Ma, dark mother?"

Kalika smiled, "Yes, my parents thought it had a nice ring to it, didn't really research what it meant though."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband, "So Max, Hazel is here right? She said she would try and be here when we came back."

"Mom, Dad?" Hazel stood in the doorway with Sam at her side.

"Hello honey," Martin said, "And who's this. Please tell me you guys weren't having a party while we were gone."

Hazel looked at Sam then back to her parents, "I have something I need to tell you guys."

Hazel sat with Sam, watching her parents. Max, Kalika and Dean had pretty much faded to the background and it seemed to be just the four of them. Five if you counted Annie sitting at Sam's feet. He gave Hazel's hand a reassuring squeeze and she looked up at him. Her parents hadn't said anything since she had told them about Mary but then again, coming home from after a five month trip to Rome and finding out that your daughter gave birth would leave most people speechless.

Her father cleared his throat, "And you were pregnant when we left?" It was clear he was trying to think about before they left, if there were any sighs that he should have noticed about his daughter. Hazel nodded. "And you let us leave here for five months without telling us?" His voice was getting pitchy and Hazel knew that he was close to yelling. "Don't you think we should know about something like that?" Her mother put a calming hand his arm and he took a deep breath.

Her mother looked over at her, "I take it this is the father?" she asked nodding towards Sam. Again Hazel nodded, her mother mimicked the movement, "And when did you two meet?"

"We met back in July, while you and daddy were on your trip to the Bahaman's." Hazel wasn't sure how to proceed. It's not like its everyday you have to tell your parents they're grandparents. She chewed her lip and waited for the bombardment of questions that she knew was coming.

Elizabeth chewed the inside of her lip while her hands fidgeted in her lap. Traveling abroad had always been something she and Martin said they would do once their kids were older. Now it seems they had missed a very important event in their daughter's life.

She looked around the room, the two boys were obviously brothers, and Hazel seemed to have fallen for the taller one, but a child with him? She shook her head, not sure if this would be a disaster. Her daughter barely knew the boy and she had slept with him. Then to find out that she had a baby now. "The baby, where is she?" It should have been the first thing Elizabeth asked to see but then again it wasn't like she was expecting to come home and find out she was a grandmother.

Hazel stood and Sam followed, "She in her bassinet in my room. Would you like to meet her?"

Elizabeth gripped her husband's hand and pulled them both to their feet. Hazel led the way with Sam right behind her. Her room was now cluttered with baby supplies; it made Elizabeth smile when she noticed a small tricycle box in the corner. "You now honey, it's going to be a few years before she's old enough to ride that."

Sam looked sheepishly at her and she realized it had been he who had gotten it for his daughter. "Yea Hazel said the same thing, but I couldn't help it, never had a bike when I was a kid." One of many things she would have to follow up on later. Hazel was holding Mary in her arms.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to your granddaughter. Mary Elizabeth Winchester." She held the baby out to her mom who took her instinctively.

Elizabeth gazed down at her grandchild amazed how much she looked like her daughter. "Well hello little lady, you look just like your mother did." Mary's face gazed back and after a few moments she grinned.

Hazel held her breath as her mom held her daughter, but when Mary smiled at her, Hazel knew it was love at first sight. She wrapped her arm around Sam and smiled up at him. Her parents were in love with Mary and that at lest was going to be something. Now all she had to do was convince them that Sam was good for her.

"So why the name Mary?" Martin asked, looking up from Mary.

"We figured it was a good idea to name her after both her maternal and paternal grandmother's," Hazel told him. "And she looks like a Mary Elizabeth. Don't you think so Daddy?"

Martin held his arms out to his wife for his turn; she gently placed Mary in his waiting arms. "I think she looks like a Tolman that's for sure."

Hazel felt Sam tighten, "She may look like a Tolman but she is a Winchester."

Martin grinned up from his grand daughter, "Only if you intend to marry my daughter." It took Hazel nudging him in the side before he caught on that Martin was giving him a hard time.

"Alright, until we're married she can be a Tolman, but once Hazel says 'I do' she's back to being a Winchester."

Martin was starting to like this Sam. He wasn't crazy that he had gotten his daughter pregnant but he could tell by the way he held her close to him that he was in love with her. He had known plenty of guys who booked it once the word baby came up. "So where do you plan on staying?"

He saw Hazel look around her room, "Don't even think about it Hazel. This room is too small for the three of you. Besides I can't condone you and your boyfriend staying in the same room in this house."

"However the gym is not a part of this house," Elizabeth injected before her daughter could utter a single complaint. "I guess it could be a baby present." Martin smiled at his wife; they were always on the same page.

"Besides it's not like Max has been using it lately," Martin told her handing Mary back to her. "But until it's been refurnished, Sam you can stay in the guest bedroom with your brother."

"Yes sire."

Dean had finished packing his bag and was sitting on the bed waiting for Sam to walk in. Kalika had just left and given him an out, one that wouldn't hurt Sam and Hazel. The door opened and Dean looked up to see Sam's gangly form slide in the room.

"Looks like we're still going to be room buddies till we get the gym refurnished," Sam told him sitting on the bed beside him.

"So you plan on staying here?" It was a rhetorical question. Of course he was going to be staying here. This was where Hazel lived and it would be perfect for them to stay here.

Sam looked over at him, "You don't." Dean shook his head and Sam looked back at the door he had just come. "You have somewhere planned to go?" Dean nodded. "You plan on telling me where you plan on going."

Dean looked at his younger brother's face, 'Guess no matter what the reason; it's still going to hurt him.' "Kalika and Reid's bosses offered me a job. It's only part time and it might not be permanent but it's something I'm good at."

Sam let out a would-be laugh, "You're going to be a real Fed then?"

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds bad. But I'll still be hunting, just with better equipment and resources. Come on Sam, this kind of life isn't me. I'm not the settling down kind of guy."

"I just thought," Sam told him, "you would want to stick around a little bit, you know. Get to know Mary and relax a little."

This is what he had been hoping not to answer to, the real reason why he felt the need to leave. 'No matter what, Sam's never going to find out why I can't stay,' he thought to himself. "You know me dude, I'll get restless and just up and leave. This way I'm giving you a notice."

"When do you and Kalika plan on leaving?" Sam asked eyeing the bag already at his feet.

"In about five minutes. She want's to say good bye to Hazel and Mary."

Without missing a beat, "And you don't."

Dean got off the bed acting as if he hadn't heard the last part, "You and Hazel have a good life Sam. I'll call you when we get there." He opened the door and walked out before Sam could comment.

Kalika was holding Mary, cooing at her. "You make sure to keep an eye on your parents. I promise to bring your uncle Dean back often." She gave the baby a kiss then passed her off to her grandmother. She turned around in time to see Dean walking past the doorway. "I'll be seeing you guys later," she told Hazel giving her a big hug. "We'll call you as soon as we get there." She stepped back and could see that Hazel didn't want her to go. "Don't worry babe, I'll keep him safe." Hazel nodded but that was all she managed. "I'll make sure he comes back to visit, even if I have to drug him and drag his happy as… I mean butt back here."

Hazel gave her another hug, "You shouldn't have to drag him here to see Sam," she whispered to her. "He should want to."

Kalika closed her eyes, there was more to those words then even Hazel would know. "Don't worry."

Sam sat in the guest room not sure if Dean was gone yet but to worried to find out. Hazel opened the door and answered his question. "He just left." She crawled onto the bed behind him, "You know you could call him and ask him to stay." She started rubbing his shoulders, easing the tension out of him.

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, this is something he needs to do." He leaned his head back and kissed her on the chin. "I have to say I am a little surprised at how well your parents took the whole being new grandparents."

Hazel noted the subject change but chose not to comment on it. "Well with a gorgeous grand-daughter like Mary can you blame them for not getting mad?" She tilted her head and caught his lips with hers. "So it's a good thing you make beautiful kids, Sam."

Sam reached behind him and pulled her into his lap. "So you admit that Mary gets her looks from her daddy?" He asked settling her more comfortably on his lap. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "You just admitted I make beautiful kids, so that means I must be physically pleasing to look at."

Hazel laughed at him, "I said our daughter was beautiful, that just means I was able to stand your looks long enough to…" Sam stopped her from finishing that sentence with a quick kiss. "I hate it when you do that."

He smiled at her, "That is usually the only good way I know of to shut you up." He gave her another quick kiss, "Have I told you how much I love you right now?" She pulled back a little to get a better look at his face. He hadn't said that to her since they were reunited. In fact the only time Sam had told her that he loved her was when he left her after fighting off the Wampus Cat. "You really mean that this time don't you?"

"Of course I do." They could both hear Mary crying in the living room, "Guess its back to reality?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "But it's not to bad right?"


	3. Two Years Later

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Two Years Later**_

Dean heard the alarm buzzing in his ear and he groggily slapped his hand down on the snooze button. He would have thought that after all the years of traveling with Sam and having to get up at o'dark thirty, he would be use to getting up this early or at the least consider it a treat to be able to get up at seven thirty. He slung his feet off the bed and held his head for a moment. An empty bottle of scotch stood on his bedside table. He had taken to having a few glasses before bed over the past two years to help him sleep.

He cracked his neck and made his way to the bathroom, not bothering to glance in the mirror. He didn't need to see how bad he looked, he already knew. The two years following Railean's death had taken their toll on him and he knew it, even if he refused to admit it. He started the shower just as his cell phone rang. He flipped it open, not bothering to see whom it was, "What Kali?"

Kalika Moore's crisp voice came over the line, "Anthony has a case he wants us to work on." One of the many things Dean was starting to like about Kalika, she never wasted much time with pleasantries.

Dean switched the phone to his other ear as he grabbed a towel off the floor and sniffed it, "So why didn't Reid call me himself?"

There was a slight pause, "Because he knows you have a harder time saying no to me then you do to him." He slung the towel over his shoulder and walked back into the bathroom.

"Then how about this, no."

"Oh come on Dean," she whined. "Don't you at least want to know what the case is? We haven't had one in almost a month."

Dean sat on the toilet seat, "You mean the Flurries? Yea I remember that one nearly got you killed."

Kalika sighed, and Dean could swear he could hear her rolling her eyes at him, "They were Furies, not flurries. And if memory serves me right I was nowhere close to being killed. You on the other hand…"

"You say toe-mate-o, I say toe-maut-toe."

"I'll be over there in fifteen minutes, be ready." Click.

"She just hung up on me," he told the dead connection. He flipped his phone closed knowing he would take at least an hour just to tick her off. There were few people that Dean socialized with now a day and believe it or not there were even fewer girls he hung out with.

Kalika finished pulling her black hair up into a ponytail, grabbed her keys and headed off to Dean's apartment. She was supposed to have been there ten minutes ago, but she knew him well enough by now that there would be no way he would be ready to go in fifteen minutes.

She drove the few miles to the apartment, nodded a small greeting to the doorman and headed to Dean's door. She could hear the water still running from the shower when she let herself in. "Oh come on Dean!" she yelled towards the bathroom. "You've been in there for more then twenty minutes. You're a guy, it shouldn't take you twenty minutes to get ready," she yelled to the closed door.

Dean lifted his head out of the stream of warm water that had been running down. _"I've only been in here twenty minutes!" "In twenty minutes I could be clean, dried and dressed." "Well you're not a girl, or is there something you want to tell Sam."_ Dean shook his head from that memory. It seemed that lately his thoughts had been turning more and more towards his sister. Even after two years there wasn't a day that went by he couldn't keep his thoughts from her. He sighed and shut off the water. "I'm getting out now, happy?"

"A little," Kalika muttered to soft for Dean to hear. She left his room and wondered into the kitchen, not surprised in the least to find empty scotch bottles and no real food in the pantry. She had kept her worries over his increase in drinking to herself, something that was starting to eat away at her. The only thing that kept her from confronting him about it was that it never interfered with the job She closed the bare cupboards' just as she heard Deans bedroom door open and turned to face him.

Dean finished running the towel over his damp hair leaving little spikes in it. "You ready to go?" she asked him, cocking her hip in that annoying way he hated. She still managed to make him feel as if he were a newbie at this job.

"Shoes and socks." He padded over slipped both on and stood, ready to go.

"Lets book it." He told her grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

Reid hung up the phone and glanced at the women sitting across from him. Amy Hunter had been with the STD for five years before choosing to branch off on her own. She was the best psychic they had ever employed and it had been a real blow when she left. So why she was sitting in his office now was a big surprise to him.

"Well," he told her leaning back into his chair, "I have my two best on their way in. I take it you still won't tell me what this is about?" She had pretty much walked in and demanded to see him, but refused to say why, just that it would be in the company's best interest to listen to her.

"Like I said Anthony," she stopped and shook her head. "I still can't believe they made you head of the New Haven Division."

He grinned, "Well I am sure that had you stayed with us you could have warned them what a big mistake that would be."

"Not on your life, Anthony. But to answer your earlier question, I'll tell you once your two best get here."

The door opened and Kalika walked in with Dean directly behind her, "You rang, Reid?"

Reid nodded and stood, pointing to Amy. "This is Amy Hunter. Amy this is Kalika Moore and Dean Winchester. The two I was telling you about."

Amy stood and shook both their hands; holding on to Dean's a moment longer. "I believe I've heard about you. You use to hunt with your brother, Sam right?"

Dean dropped her hand as if it were on fire, "That was along time ago."

Kalika stepped up, "You said you might have a job for us?" Dean silently thanked her. The subject of his brother was always like walking on eggshells.

"Yes," Reid said interrupting Dean's thoughts. "Amy here is one of… or should I say the best psychic there is. She says she has something for us."

All eyes turned to the petit blonde as she took her seat and waited for the others to follow. "About three days ago I stared having these dreams. And no," she looked over at Dean, "they weren't those kind of dreams." Dean sat up straighter in his chair.

"I hate it when you guys assume my mind is in the gutter. It's like I'm getting in trouble for something I haven't even done."

Amy ignored him and continued, "The dream was always the same, a red bird attacking random people. Now I didn't think much about it till I had a little visitor." Again she looked pointedly at Dean, who threw up his hands.

"Well stop setting yourself up like that and I wouldn't have to think like that."

"It was an older man dressed in jeans and a faded jacket. He told me the phoenix was rising and that it needed to be stopped for good this time."

Reid cleared his throat, "Amy that project was terminated ten years ago. There isn't anyone left who could have carried on that work."

Kalika looked over at Dean completely confused. "What project are you talking about?"

"Years ago, when STD first started there was a branch code named Phoenix that felt we needed to get a better understanding of what they were dealing with. Rather then just studying them this branch started doing really bad experiments on them, blending DNA and such. It got so bad that they were shut down. All documents were shredded, and everyone who had anything to do with it was either mind-wiped or imprisoned."

Amy shrugged, "You guys must have missed someone, cause if I am having dreams and visitors then Project Phoenix must have started up again. I'm never wrong."

Dean snickered but Kalika slugged his arm, "So what do you want the two of us to do about it?"

Amy uncrossed her legs and got to her feet, "Well the man gave a location of one of their facilities and as long as you have nothing better to do," she dropped an envelope on Reid's desk, "I figured you could go check it out. That is unless you have something better to do?" She let her jacket smack Dean in the head. "But I doubt you do."

Once Amy left Dean got to his feet, "Do I have a sign that says 'Hit Me!'? You really want us to check this out Reid?"

Reid had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples, "If Phoenix really is up and running this is bad. It was my first assignment. I was sent in to clean up after it had been shut down." Reid stood to look out the window, "Dean I know you've seen your share of horror but that was done by creatures that had no humanity. The Phoenix Project is the worst that humans can do. There were things there that I swore would never happen." He crossed to his file cabinet opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a file being held together with three rubber bands. He tossed the thick file to Kalika. "This is everything I kept from that project. Mostly photos and stuff like that, a little bit of background info on the patients."

Kalika slipped the bands off and started leafing through the file. Her eyes got bigger and bigger, "Oh my god." She turned a photo towards Dean. "This was done by people."

Dean glanced at it, "No wonder it was shut down. So where is this location Psychic Girl got us?" He picked up the envelope glanced at the address and immediately slammed it down. "Hell No, get someone else."

Kalika looked up in shock, "What are you talking about?" She closed the file, stood up and took the envelope Dean and put down. 8709 Lyndis Ave NW Ellington, Connecticut was written in neat and tidy script. No wonder he wanted to back out. "Dean, are you really going to turn down this job just to avoid Sam?"

Dean was about to say yes when Reid interrupted, "He doesn't have a choice. I'm assigning this to the both of you. You're both going." Dean was about to argue with him, but Reid stopped him, "Don't forget that you do work for us. Yes I usually let you guys chose your hunts but this is different. You two are the best and I want my best on this. So get over yourself, you are going. Now go pack, you have a long drive in front of you."


	4. Doctors And Brothers

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Doctors and Brothers**_

Dean snapped his phone shut for the tenth time. He had been trying to find the courage to call his brother. He'd get the number punched in, and then lose his nerve before he could push the send button. "This is ridicules," Dean told himself stuffing his cell phone in his back pocket. "Kalika you ready or not?" he yelled through the wall of The Haven hotel.

His door opened, "I've been waiting for you to get your butt out here." Dean cursed under his breath, walked out the door and locked it. Kalika was leaning against the Impala and He took a deep breath. She knew it ticked him off when she did that and yet she would do that every chance she got.

"Would you get your butt off my baby," he told her giving her a light shove. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He buffed where her rear had been. "You're going to scratch it one of these days; then I'll have to kill you."

Kalika rolled her eyes, "Whatever Dean, just get in the car. We have an office building to check out."

The two of them drove in silence. The address Amy had given took them to the business district of Ellington. There were buildings everywhere and Dean missed the turn a few times, "Dean are you getting us lost again?"

"_I was done about you missing exits, yes. But you getting lost is a whole new category."_

Dean shook his head, "I'm not lost; I'm taking the scenic route." He pulled in to a marked parking spot. "Besides we're here now so stop complaining." He opened the door and made his way to the front of the car.

"Well," he said looking up at the building, "this doesn't look like somewhere they would be conducting evil experiments."

Kalika agreed with him, "True but then again our building doesn't look like it houses all those things people don't think are real." She joined him at the door. "Looks are deceptive in our line of work." They entered the doors and Kalika had to admit she was a little shocked to find the lobby nicely furnished, and even a pretty looking receptionist.

The woman looked up, "I'm sorry but we don't take walk-ins you need a referral from one of our clients."

Dean gave the women his best, and most charming smile, "And just how would we find one of your clients?"

The woman looked him up and down then blew him off, instead focusing her eyes on Kalika, "Well I suppose I could see about setting you up with an interview."

Dean was taken aback. "Well that's really accommodating of you." The woman didn't give Dean a second look, just stood up and left through another door. He finally looked back and saw that Kalika had her badge out and was still flashing it.

"You are still thinking like a hunter," she told him, pocketing her badge. "You would think after two years you would be use to this."

Dean just shrugged. The woman came back out with a stern looking man behind her. "This is Doctor Marcus Anderson. Doctor this is the Agent I was telling you about."

Kalika ignored the fact she had only referred to there only being one agent even though Dean was standing right beside her, "I'm Agent Moore, of the Special Technologies Department" she told Anderson. "This is Agent Winchester." If she wasn't mistaken Doctor Anderson seemed to pale a little at the mention of Dean's name.

Doctor Anderson clasped his hands behind his back and tried to regain his composer. "I'm sorry but what is this regarding? Should I call our lawyer?"

"Well that really depends Doc," Dean said. "Is there something you shouldn't be doing that would require you to have a lawyer?" Dean was trying to be a smart ass but even that statement put the Doctor on edge.

"Sir," Kalika interrupted, "is there some where we can talk in private."

Doctor Anderson showed them to his office and closed the door. "So," he asked taking a seat behind his desk, "what can I help you with." Now that they were back in his domain Anderson seemed to get back a little more confidence, or at least that's what Dean thought.

"We're here to ask you about Project Phoenix?"

If Dean had been even a little bit off his game he would have missed the slight jerk Anderson did at the mention of Phoenix. "I'm sorry but I've never heard of that project. Are you sure you are in the right place?"

Leaning forward Kalika tried to catch Doctor Anderson's eyes, but he was bouncing back and forth and she couldn't catch his gaze long enough to lock on. "Maybe you should tell us what you do here?"

"We are a research facility. We specialize in bone re-growth, transplants and Prosthetic limbs." He pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to Dean. "As you can see we have help countless people."

Dean handed the pamphlet to Kalika, "And that's all you do?" The Doctor nodded. "Then why would someone need a referral from a current client? Wouldn't it make better business sense if you did take walk-ins?"

Doctor Anderson smirked, "We only handle the unique cases."

"And just who," interrupted Kalika, "decides what the unique cases are?"

"We have a board that makes the choice. I'm sorry I am still confused as to why the Special Technologies Department is interested in our clinic."

Kalika ignored his inquiry, "Would it be possible to get a tour of the facility?"

"I'm sorry Agent but our rooms need to be kept sterile."

"What about a list of your clients?"

"Not without a court order. Patient confidentiality, I'm sure you understand."

Kalika returned his grin, "Of course, just one more question. Do any of your clients stay here?"

"We have a few of the high risk ones."

Dean motioned for Kalika and the two of the rose. "Well thank you for your time," Dean told him. "You've been most helpful and we'll be in touch."

Once outside Dean leaned against the top of his car, while Kalika stood staring at the building, "So you think there is something going on?"

"Without a doubt," she told him getting into the car. "He wouldn't meet my gaze and he went pale as a ghost at the mention of Phoenix."

"So we'll be back tonight."

Kalika pulled out her cell phone, "Yep, but first I want something to eat."

Sam's cell phone was ringing and he wasn't answering it, so Hazel rolled over to his side of the bed and picked it up, "Sam's phone."

"Hey Hazel, it's Kalika. Is Sam there?"

Hazel sat up. There was usually only one of two reasons Kalika called. One was if she had the weekend off and wanted to see Mary. The other was if they were going to be in the area on a job. "You were here last weekend so I take it you guys are going to be in the area."

"You are very perceptive, and yes. Dean and I have been assigned this job by Reid and we might be a while."

Hazel slipped off the bed and started looking for Sam, "That's unusual for Dean to take a job that puts him close." She peeked into Mary's room and found her husband reading to her.

"Reid didn't give us a choice. So I wish I could say that Dean had come of his own preference but he isn't. Speaking of Winchester boys, how's yours?"

Hazel smiled; Sam hadn't noticed her standing there and she watched him reading Horton Hatches the Egg to Mary as she was laughing at the pictures as well as the funny voices her daddy was making. "He's been keeping busy. Not a lot of hunting jobs here in Ellington." In fact Sam's last hunt had taken place two months ago, Bobby had called him and Sam had taken the job as an old favor to him. He had been gone a week and flown back. "He's spent most his time at his office." Sam had chosen to go back and finish collage he had graduated last year. Dean had missed his graduation but that was nothing new. He had gotten a job keeping her fathers legal papers in order at the Tolman Publishing Company, the hours were flexible, the pay wasn't bad either and he loved it.

"That's good to hear. How's Mary doing?"

Mary looked up, seeing her mom jumped off her daddy's lap, "Mommy!" came her cry of delight. "Daddy ed el'vents no sit trees."

"That answer you question Kali," Hazel told her while picking up her daughter.

"OOHH! Ello K'!"

Hazel could hear Kalika giggling on the phone, "Tell the little monster her aunt K says hi right back."

"Your Aunt K says Hi sweetheart."

Mary clapped her hands, "I special." She slid out of her mothers grip, "Daddy hi to K."

Sam had abandoned the book and scooped her up, "Hello Kali." He kissed Hazel, "I'm going to get her some breakfast." Hazel nodded and returned her attention to the phone.

"So when do you expect to be here?"

"Oh don't worry. We checked into The Haven hotel last night. I was calling to see if you'd care to meet me for a late lunch, bring your brats with you."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you then." She hung up and headed into the kitchen, where she found Mary swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the counter.

"Ant K see me?" she asked hopefully.

Hazel glanced at Sam, "They're both in town on a job." She noticed Sam stiffen at the mention of 'both'. "Your aunt K has invited us to a lunch," she told her daughter, taking her and setting in her booster seat. "All of us," she told Sam.

"Not sure if I can make it. I have to run to the office." Hazel sighed. He was lying; her dad never had the office running on the weekend. It was one of the reasons they were still a small business. Martin Tolman had a belief that weekends were for family.

"Would you change your mind if I told you Dean won't be there?" Hazel asked skeptically. This was pretty much the only topic that started fights between the two of them. She knew how close Dean and Sam had been. Ever since Railean had died it pained her to see this rift between them. She had hoped that Mary would help bring them together but Dean seemed to want no part in Mary's life. Sam had called him on it when Mary was eight months old and Dean had made it a point to avoid them ever since them.

Sam looked up from the bowel of Lucky Charms he had been pouring, "Not now Hazel, please."

Hazel shrugged her shoulders; "Alright but we'll finish this later. I'll tell Kali you had other plans."

Mary looked between her mom and dad, "Daddy no for 'unch?"

"Sorry munchkin," Sam told her, ruffling her hair. "I'll see your Aunt K later, but you make sure to give her a big hug."

* * *

So, I would love to read some reviews on this story. In fact, Innocence is being written because I was threatend with physical violence to my persons from my niece if I didn't continue the Family Ties series. So please let me know what you think so far. Even if it's to say don't quit my day job.


	5. Lighting The Fire

**_Innocence_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Lighting The Fire _**

Hazel helped Mary out of the car just as Sam was coming out of the house, "You guys have a good lunch?"

Hazel nodded, setting Mary on the ground. "We did. She was a little hurt you weren't there but it was still nice." She gave Sam a quick kiss, "I thought about inviting them to dinner…"

"Why would you do that Hazel?" Sam asked cutting her off. "You know how Dean feels about Mary."

"Sam, stop it. He's your brother no matter what has happened." Hazel picked their daughter back up. "And I never said I did invite them, just thought about it."

She walked passed him clearly mad. Sam sighed knowing he had just earned himself a night on the couch if he didn't fix this.

Hazel had taken Mary to her room. The bed had been a one-year anniversary present from her father. He had made it himself. The headboard was shaped like a castle, complete with tall tower and a princess. Her mother had helped her paint the room a baby blush pink, even spent a week there painting wonderful little fairy tale pictures on the wall for Mary to enjoy. Which she did, she had made up a story for each and every picture Hazel and Elizabeth had painted.

"Mummy?" Mary asked taking out her purple dragon and the pink unicorn Kalika had gotten for her on her second birthday.

Yes baby."

"Is dada ma' at you?" She had taken the dragon and unicorn to the bed, climbed onto it and placed them at the base of the castle.

"No sweetie," Hazel told her, sitting carefully on the bed so as not to disturb the animals. "We've told you about your Auntie Railean. He just misses her."

"Oh," the dragon was now prancing around the pillow and Mary wouldn't look at her mother.

"Mary is there something want to say? You know you can."

The dragon stopped in front of the unicorn, "Et's bout Uncie Dean."

"That's alright."

Mary finally faced her mother, "E 'ates me, don't E."

Hazel gathered her daughter to her and gave her the biggest hug she could, "Oh honey he doesn't hate you. What makes you say that?"

"Well Uncie Max ses me all da time en I 'ever see Uncie Dean."

If Dean had been in that very room Hazel would have smacked him, "Trust me sweetie it's not you he's mad at. It's a little too grown up for you to understand but your Uncle Dean loves you. He just doesn't realize it yet."

What Hazel didn't know was that Sam was standing outside the room listening. He leaned his head against the wall as his wife tried to explain to their two-year-old little girl why his brother found it so hard to see her. He had hoped that Dean would come around, so he had given him the space Sam thought he needed. Now, looking back, that might not have been such a good idea. He pushed himself off the wall, doing what he should have done eighteen months ago.

* * *

Dean had just flipped through all the channels and was now board. There was nothing on and it was too early to head over to the 'fertility' clinic. He clicked off the TV when his cell phone started ringing; he grabbed it saw who it was and tossed it to the opposite side of the bed. It stopped and Dean started to breath a sigh of relief, when it started again. He tried to ignore it, opting to turn the TV back on, forgetting there was nothing on. When the phone stopped again, he grabbed for it and shut it off. Problem solved or so he thought.

Kalika knocked and then entered, not bothering to wait for a response, "Dean, Sam's on my phone asking for you."

Dean shook his head.

Kalika shrugged, "Sorry Sam but…" What ever she had been about to say was cut short and even Dean could hear his brother through her phone.

"Just put him on the phone, Kalika!" Kalika smiled, glad that Sam wasn't taken no for an answer this time, "Sorry Dean but I think you had better take this one." He handed him the phone and after a moment Dean took it.

"I'm here Sam."

"Good, you and Kalika are coming to dinner tonight. Don't bother saying no."

"Listen Sam," Dean tried to explain they were heading off to a job tonight but Sam wasn't hearing it.

"Don't listen Sam me, Dean," Sam's voice left no room to argue. Dean recognize this tone, it was one their Dad had used on them. "You are coming and that's an order. Now put Kalika back on the phone." Dean handed the phone to Kalika, looking as if it would bite him.

"He wants you."

Kalika took the phone with a huge grin, "Hey Sammy." She listened to him for a moment, "You got it; we'll be there." She flipped her phone shut. "Well Dean, it looks like we have dinner plans tonight."

Dean swung his legs off the bed, "Did you forget that we have a building to explore tonight?"

With a wave of her hand, Kalika dismissed him; "We can have dinner and then head off from there. It's no big deal. Now go clean up, we're leaving in forty minutes. And Sam has given me permission to use my abilities to get you there if I have to."

For a moment Dean thought she was kidding, but a second glance let him know she was completely serious. "And no, you don't have a choice."

* * *

Mary sat playing with her favorite stuffed animal; the purple dragon Kalika had bought her. "Now 'en Uncie Dean 'ets 'ere," she was telling it, ""e 'ave to be vary good." She looked up as Sam came in. "E ear yet?"

Sam shook his head, "No, not yet Sweetie." Her face fell and Sam sat down beside her. "That's a good thing honey, you still need to get cleaned up for dinner, and you told mommy you would help with desert." Mary kept playing with the purple dragon.

"_You do know there are no dragons, right Rai?" Sam asked_

_Railean gulped down the burger Ellen had made her, "Just cause you have yet to encounter one doesn't mean they aren't real. Hey," she shrugged when Sam rolled his eyes at her, "odder things have happened."_

Sam shook his head as Mary climb into his lap, "You tinking 'bout Auntie?"

Sam nodded, picking up the dragon Mary had set down, "Yea, she loved dragons. She wanted to see a real one."

Mary laughed the kind of laugh only a child could when something was funny but sweet at the same time. "Dragons no real daddy."

Smiling Sam stood carrying Mary in his arms, giving her a huge hug, "Yea but you couldn't convince Railean of that."

The two of them headed towards the kitchen where the smells of dinner were strong. One of the many things Sam had come to love even more about Hazel was that she loved to cook. She was as good at cooking something from scratch, as he was a getting rid of the boogieman in Mary's closet. Which he was happy he hadn't really had to do.

"What's for dinner, Hun?" Sam asked setting Mary on her designated counter.

"Roasted chicken, scalped potatoes, and ham salad."

Just the thought of, not to mention the smell of the chicken was making Sam's stomach grumble. "Babe you spoil us." He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"No biting mommy," Mary's voice came to them, causing Sam to snicker into Hazel's neck.

Sam stepped back and winked at Mary, "Don't you need to take a bath or something?"

Mary shook her head, "Dine fust."

Hazel stepped to the side, grabbing the utensils. "Good then you can help Daddy set the table." She handed the spoons to Mary and helped her off the counter, while Sam grabbed the forks and knives. While Sam and Mary finished the table Hazel pulled out the apple pie. There was homemade ice cream in the freezer for dessert.

When Sam had come into Mary's room and said Kalika and Dean were coming to dinner she had fallen in love with him all over again. Mary had been excited as well, dancing with the unicorn and singing.

Now that it was close to dinner time the excitement Hazel had felt about having Dean there was wearing out and being replaced by apprehension. Apprehensions about how would Dean treat Mary, how would he act. All these feelings were all starting to float to the surface. He hadn't seen her since she had been nearly two months old. He had never held her as a baby, but given what it had cost him to have Mary brought into the world she couldn't find it in her heart to blame him.

She heard the doorbell ring and Mary's shrieks of joy quickly following. "Here we go," Hazel thought to herself.

* * *

Dean stood outside his brothers' door, fidgeting. Debating wither or not to knock or ring the doorbell.

The house was a nice two stories, ranch style home. It had a nice lawn and a Suzuki XL-7 sitting in the driveway. An extreamyl faded pale yellow, beat up truck was parked in front and Dean had grinned when he had seen it. "You would think I taught Sam better taste in cars."

Kalika had chuckled at that as Dean parked the Impala behind the truck. "True, but at least it's in the Ford family.

She now rested a steady hand on Dean's shoulder stepping up beside him, "You ready for this Dean?" This was the fifth time she had asked and the answer was still the same. No he wasn't ready for this and he never would be.

Kalika rang the bell and stood slightly in front of Dean. They could hear Mary's squeals and running footsteps coming closer. Kalika reached behind her, found Dean's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine, just breathe."

Dean hadn't realized it but he had in fact been holding his breath. He let it out just as the door opened.

Sam stood there and Dean was a little taken back at the way he looked. His hair was cut close and above his ears. His normal shaggy style gone, this was a style Dean hadn't seen since before he left for collage. But what really got him was the little extra weight he had put on. He was by no means fat or over-weight. But having lived with him and being forced to stay in top shape it was a bit of a shock to see.

Kalika walked right in and gave Sam a hug, "Great to see you again Sam."

"You too Kali," Sam told her, releasing her. She stepped to the side and Sam got his first good look at his brother in nearly two years.

His normal stubble was still there, so was the messy haircut Dean opted for. The only real change Sam could see was in Dean's eyes. They were missing his normal mischievousness; his snappy come back, balls to the wall, I'll do what I want when I want attitude.

Dean held out his hand to Sam, "How you doing Sammy?" Dean's voice was shaky and there was none of the normal confidence Sam was use to hearing, but he took the offered hand.

"We're doing good, and how about you?" The exchanges were formal and stiff, like two strangers meeting for the first time.

Kalika rolled her eyes at the boys but was soon distracted by a small tug of her pants. She looked down and Mary was there holding her hands up. "Nice to see you too munchkin," Kalika told the girl, picking her up and hugging her. She turned to Dean. "Mary do you know who this is?"

Mary, who Sam was a bit surprised to see, hid her face in Kalika's long black hair and nodded. "It Unkee Dean." Kalika looked over at Dean whose gaze didn't leave his niece.

"That's right. Can you say hi to him?" Mary nodded into Kalika's neck, but didn't raise her head.

"Mary," Sam said gently. "I'm sure he wants to see you." He gently took her from Kalika and carried her over to Dean. She peeked out from the safety of her daddy's arms.

"'Ello, Unkee Dean," she said softly.

Dean stood there not saying anything and Sam was getting worried. After a tense moment Dean held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Mary."

Mary looked from the hand, to Dean, to her Daddy. Sam nodded but Mary didn't take the hand. She held out both arms and leaned forward quickly, toppling right out of Sam's grip. It was only Dean's natural instinct to reach out and catch her that kept her from hitting the floor. Mary wrapped her arms securely around his neck. "Nice to meet you too," she whispered into his ear.

Dean was dumbstruck. Here was this two-year-old kid, dangling around his neck and he was clueless on what to say to her. Her appearance had been enough to leave him speechless. The last time he had seen her she had bright blonde hair. That had darkened to a light brown and was now bone straight. But it had been her eyes that had shocked him the most, a startling, vivid green. She had enough of both Sam and Hazel that it was hard to point out any one feature, but her eyes were all Winchester, there was no mistaken that. Other then Railean it had been odd to see those eyes on a girl, yet here it was.

"You got big," was all Dean could think to say.


	6. Mary And Leigh

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Mary and Leigh**_

Dr. Wayne Anderson paced his office over and over again. He had called Dr. Passes but was still waiting for him to return the call. The visit by Dean Winchester had shaken him. There was no way he should have been able to track the girl here. They had taken every precaution. Hell they had paid a shape-shifter nearly a grand to take on the girls form. They had ended up killing it but it had been for the good of the project. Those boys had needed a body to bury and even if for some reason they dug it back up it would still be there.

This had been his idea when Dr. Passes had told him about the girl. Tying up loose ends was his specialty. So how had Dean known to come looking here. That was bugging the hell out of him. Both Dean and the other Agent had been vague about what they were looking for and if Dean was anything like the girl he would be back. His phone ringing made him jump a little. "Passes?"

"You said it was urgent."

Dr. Anderson took a seat, "That Winchester boy was here today. I couldn't get out of them why they were here, but it has to be the girl."

There was a slight pause, "You say 'them'. Was it both boys?"

Anderson shook his head, "No just Dean, but Passes why would either one of them come here unless they know?"

There was a faint tapping sound, "Think about it Anderson, they both believe she's dead, hell they had a bloody body to bury. There is no way it could be because of the girl. No there has to be another reason."

"David, if he is anything like her, he will be back and I don't think there is going to be much I can do to keep them from snooping."

Another pause, "You get the final product?"

The final product from the girl was scheduled to be taken in two months but given the fact that the STD was now snooping around it might be better to take it sooner. "We were planning on getting it in two months but I can have her prepped and ready to go in two hours. I doubt they'll be back here before that."

"Fine, do that. And remember why I brought you back into this. Your specialty is leaving no loose ends and that is what I expect." A sharp click told Dr. Anderson that Passes had hung up.

He sat there for a moment collecting his thoughts before clicking the receiver and dialing the nurse's station extension. A few words later and everything was set, the girl would be prepped by the time he got there. He hung up took a few deep breaths and relaxed a little. Let Dean and his partner come back, he thought to himself. By the time they do there'll be nothing left of the clinic but ashes.

* * *

"So Dean's standing there looking so proud of himself," Kalika told Sam. Dean and Hazel had taken Mary up to her room for bed after dinner and Kalika and Sam were in the living room. Sam listening as Kalika told the story about her and Dean's last hunting trip, holding his side laughing. "I swear," Kalika said laughing as well, "I didn't have the heart to tell him. To this day he has no idea."

"Who has no idea?" Dean's voice came to them from the doorway. He took his seat looking from his partner to his brother, neither one of them saying a thing. "You guys were talking about me, I know you were."

Kalika nodded, "Of course we were talking about you. So how did Mary like getting put to bed by her Unkie Dean?"

Dean noted the subject change, "I swear Sam that girl is more like you then you realize. " Dean pitched his voice high, "'just one more story Unkie Dean.' That was after I had read her three of those Dr. Seuss books." Dean was grinning from ear to ear and Kalika noticed he seemed more relaxed. At dinner Mary had insisted he sit next to her and through out the whole thing she had talked to him. By the time dinner was over Mary was sitting in his lap.

"Let me guess," Sam asked, "You read just one more?"

Dean gave him an I-have-a-little-more-control-then-that look. "Of course not," Dean told him.

"He read her two," Hazel informed them entering the living room and taking a seat next to Sam, her hand instantly finding his. Sam roared with laughter and Kalika chuckled at him as well. "What!" Dean asked looking from Sam to Hazel. "Like you've never caved before Sammy."

"Not to a two year old I haven't" Sam told him.

"Oh really Sam," Hazel said looking sternly at him. "What about that time at the zoo. Mary wanted that stuffed Kangaroo. I told her no, so she goes to you."

Sam stopped laughing but didn't lose his smile, "I told her no as well."

Hazel nodded turning back to Dean, "Yes he did but as were leaving he says he needs to use the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later carrying that damn Kangaroo."

They spent the rest of the evening talking, catching up, and just enjoying each other. Kalika and Hazel couldn't have been happier about the out come of the evening. Sam and Dean were talking again, acting like old times. Before anyone wanted Kalika reminded Dean about their impending 'tour' of the specialty clinic.

Hazel and Sam walked them to the door; "It was great to see you again Dean." Sam held out his hand to his brother and Dean took it, pulling him into a hug.

"You too Sammy," Dean told him.

Kalika hugged Hazel, "Men, go figure."

Hazel agreed, "You call and let us know how your um… tour goes."

She said she would and the both left.

Once they were on their way Kalika realized she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Dean kept glancing over at her, "You looked pleased with yourself. Go ahead; I know you want to say something."

Kalika looked over at him, "Yea I do. It's about time. You know how long I've been trying to get you to meet your niece? It takes Sam giving you an order to get you to meet her."

"Guess I just needed Sam to light a fire under my ass," he told her without taking his eyes off the road. "Has she always been that feisty?"

The rest of the drive to the clinic was spent talking about the evening and about Mary.

* * *

The girl, known to the other residents, orderlies, and doctors as Leigh, paced her room. There was something going on. She had been sitting quietly, for a change, by one of the large windows when the two orderlies, Todd and Peter, took her out of there. All they would tell her was that Dr. Anderson wanted her in her room.

That had been hours ago. Tabitha, the little lady who usually brings her dinner tray never showed up and Leigh had learned that shouting at and pounding on the door would get her nothing. So she paced, wringing her hands. For months, that was all she did when she felt stressed out, and this place was the place to stress someone out.

Pacing, wringing, pacing, wringing, it was enough to drive someone insane, or maybe she was insane. Why else would she be in this place if she weren't? No, she couldn't be insane her thoughts were clear and she knew what was going on.

Well how many other people talked to them self? Hey I should only be worried if I am answering myself. Leigh shook her head. She was doing it again talking and carrying a whole conversation in her head, but that was the only place her thoughts were safe. They couldn't get to her thoughts if she kept them locked tight in her mind. No it wasn't her thoughts they wanted. Then what, what did these doctors want from her? She never remembered the procedures they performed on her, just a prick on her arm and waking up with her legs sore as hell. No not my thoughts something else, but what?

Again she shook her head. Lately it was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate on a single thought, her mind would wonder off to other things. Her memory was getting worse; she couldn't remember things from one day to the next. But who's to say she ever had a good memory, who's to say that is the reason she was put in this place. The place where others like her roamed free but she was always under lock and key, the place where people came and went and some never came back. But she always did, she always came back. So what went on with the others who never returned?

Her door opening caught her off guard and she quickly scrambled onto the bed, pulling the pillow into her lap. "Hello Leigh," Dr. Anderson entered her room with Todd and Peter right behind him. She shrunk further back. The only time Dr. Anderson came with Todd and Peter was if there was going to be a test or procedure, she hated both.

"No," she whispered as Todd reached for her. "Please I was good today. I was quiet, I didn't do anything today." Todd gripped the pillow and tried to gently pull it from her.

"Yes Leigh," Anderson said, "You were good, but this has nothing to do with that. It's time for another set of tests."

Peter had come over now and Leigh started shaking her head. "No, not today. Not for two more months. It's too soon." Todd had gotten the pillow from her and was pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. "No!" she shouted at them. "No! I have two more months! Two more months of rest!"

But neither Todd nor Peter listened to her, so she started kicking at them her heel connecting solidly on Todd's jaw. She really hated to hurt Todd, he was on of her more favorite orderlies but it was too soon and something wasn't right. Peter quickly grabbed her arms pulling her off the bed and pushing her roughly to the floor, keeping her hands pinned he motioned for Dr. Anderson.

"I'm sorry Leigh but it has to be like this." He was withdrawing the remote from his inner jacket.

"No!" Leigh screamed, "Too soon!" She felt the familiar warm rush of liquid in her veins as Dr. Anderson pushed the remote and screamed out louder. Then her vision started to get fuzzy and Peter and Todd lifted her off the floor. Her legs wouldn't support her and she just dangled between them. "Too soon," she whimpered.

Dr. Anderson pulled her hair back and tilted her face to see him, "I promise this is the very last time."

Liar was all Leigh could think.

* * *

So let me know what you like, didn't like, didn't get or what ever.


	7. Up In Smoke

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Up In Smoke**_

Pain and a lot of it, those were Leigh's first thoughts. Her second was that it felt funny when she breathed. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find her room with no lights on. They knew she hated the dark and had always been nice enough to keep the lights on.

She turned her head to the side and could make out a lone figure through the smoke in her room. _'Wait a minute smoke_!' This single thought brought Leigh out of her haziness and she bolted up right.

"Ah!" She grabbed her right leg, feeling where stitches ran the length of her thigh. Her eyes turned back to the figure thinking perhaps it was a figment of her imagination but it was still there leaning against the wall.

"You plan on getting up?" it asked her. She could tell from the voice alone that it was male, but there was something familiar about the sound, something she couldn't put her finger on. "You know this place is on fire and unless you want to die I would suggest that you get your ass out of that bed." He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her.

He was dressed in worn out jeans, a dark brown shirt with a faded jacket. He didn't seem to be bothered by the smoke that was filling her room even though she was starting to cough up a lung. As he got closer she tried to shrink back, but the pain in her leg refused to let her. He held up his hands when she saw how scared she was.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to save your life."

Leigh shook her head realizing it was getting harder and harder to breath.

The man held out his hand, "Please, you have to trust me. You don't want to die, do you?"

She looked from the offered hand to the man's dramatic hazel eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen someone look at her the way he was; as of they really cared about her. He wasn't going to hurt her that much Leigh could tell. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

She gasped when her right leg touched the ground; pain shooting up her leg to her arms. But the man wouldn't let her sit down. "I know it hurts but you'll have to bare it for a little while, then you can rest." He pulled her towards the door.

"They lock it," she gasped as she hobbled to keep up with him. The smoke was chocking off her air and the harder she fought to breathe the worst it got.

The man turned and smiled at her, "Not a problem." He pulled the door and it opened with ease. "Guess they forgot to."

The corners of Leigh's mouth twitched and she nearly smiled. He was being a smart ass and she had just about laughed at it. The corridor was thick with smoke and off to her left she could hear the crackles of the fire. Happily the man led her to the right and the further they went the clearer it became. She was still coughing from all the smoke she had inhaled, when they came to a set of stairs.

"We're almost there," he told her. This was good because her right leg was on fire and whenever she put any kind of weight on it, it felt like red-hot needles being jabbed into her leg. "Just have to get you down these stairs."

Leigh gripped the handrails jumping from one stair to the next. A few times she lost her footing but the man was there holding her up, encouraging her ever step of the way. Once at the bottom he let go of her hand. "Head straight down this corridor and you'll find your way out, just remember to stay to the right and if you hear anyone make as much noise as possible." He turned to head back up the stairs.

"Wait," Leigh croaked out.

The man stopped, turned towards her and smiled. "You're going to be fine, honey. Now get going, that's an order." A blast shook the building and Leigh had to grab the wall to keep her balance, when she looked back up the stairs the man was gone.

* * *

"Dean, call it in!" Kalika told him as they pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. There was smoke coming from every window and half the second story was in flames.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed grabbing his radio. "Yea this is Special Agent Dean Winchester reporting a fire at 8709 Lyndsi Ave NW, we're going to need trucks and paramedics." He tossed the radio into the back seat of the Impala and joined Kalika. "You think there is anyone in there?"

Kalika had her eyes closed and Dean knew she was reviewing what had been going on since they left. "I know that Dr. Anderson and that receptionist left about four hours ago," she told him. "If there was anyone else who left it isn't through the front door." She opened her eyes, glancing from one window to the next. She couldn't see anyone in any of them. Something exploded on the second floor sending shards of glass at them.

Taking cover behind the Impala Dean glanced around wondering where the hell those fire trucks were. He saw Kalika sitting with her back resting against the car her eyes closed tight. "You all right?" he asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, "Yea just never like fires all the much." Her eyes flew open a second later, "Dean did you hear that?" Kalika turned back to the building.

"Hear what?"

Kalika was staring at the front door her head twisted to the side, "I swore I heard someone yell. You didn't hear it?"

Dean started to shake his head but then a faint yelping reached his ears, "Wish I could say no but I'm hearing something. Some one is definitely in there." He started to rise but Kalika grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You're not going into a burning building Dean." Her eyes were wide and slightly frantic. "We'll wait till the fire trucks get here."

"Kali there's someone in there. From the way it sounds they have to be pretty close." He pried her hand off his arm. "I promise I won't go in any farther then I have to."

Kalika reached into the back seat of the car, grabbing the discarded radio that Dean had thrown back there. "Take this and keep it on." She handed him the radio giving him one of her looks. "I swear the first time I can't get a hold of you I'll kill you."

Dean took the radio grinning, "And what if I'm already dead?" He was joking trying to relieve the tension.

"I'll raise your ass from the dead and kill you again."

Dean could tell she wasn't kidding, "Fine but when this is over your going to have to tell me why you're scared shitless of fire."

He didn't wait for her to answer. The front door was locked, so he grabbed the tire iron from the trunk of the Impala and smashed one of the larger windows.

* * *

Finding the front door was proving harder then the man made it sound. Leigh kept going straight like he had told her but soon came to a dead end. She glanced around using the time to keep off her right leg. What ever they had done this time was a hell of a lot more painful then anything they had done to her in the past.

Figuring she had missed a turn or something she headed back the way she had come, "Right, right, stay to the right," she mumbled to herself. She glanced to her right and could make out another corridor she had missed before. She got half way down the hall when the smoke started to get thick again. Leigh wanted to kick herself, as she had to turn back around. "It's left now, not right." She had forgotten that since she had to turn back the way she had come that would put the rights on her left.

Once back in the original corridor she slipped down a left hall and the smoke cleared up instantly. She started to feel a little better, even managed to pick up the pace a bit, till her foot caught on the carpet and she landed heavily on her right side.

White-hot pain shot up her entire leg, her vision blacking out a second, a loud, long painful scream ripping through her throat. She lay there holding her leg whimpering, trying to get the pain to stop long enough to get back up. The smoke was starting to fill her hall and she knew if she stayed too much longer it would be too thick for her to see where she was going. She heard glass breaking up a head and the man's words came back to her. "…and if you hear anyone make as much noise as possible."

* * *

Dean's head whipped around at the sound of screaming. It sounded like it was coming from right in front of him. He used the walls as a guide to keep himself from getting turned around. "Is someone there?" He waited for an answer, "I'm here to help, but I need to know where you are.

* * *

"Is someone there?" Leigh opened her eyes at the sound of the voice. She twisted her head trying to get a better look through the smoke, kind of hard lying on the flat of her back.

"Here," her voice croaked out. The smoke and the pain were getting to her. No matter how much air she took in she just couldn't get enough to shout out.

"I'm here to help, but I need to know where you are."

'Damn it!' she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, opting for some kind of sound rather then words. She balled up her right fist, raised it over her thigh and brought it down as hard as she could. Another blood curdling scream burst out of her.


	8. All Fall Down

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**All Fall Down**_

Dean nearly jumped at how close the next scream was. He let off a string of coughs wiping the tears the smoke was causing out of his eyes. He could hear whimpering the farther he went.

"Dean! Are you alright?"

Dean did jump this time, reaching for the radio at his waist. "Yea Kali I'm alright."

"What was that screaming I just heard?"

He stopped walking realizing he needed his hands to talk to Kalika, "I'm trying to find out. It sounds like its coming from right in front of me, but I can't see crap through this smoke." He let off another cough.

"The trucks are here, where are you?"

"Have them take the hallway off to the right of the receptions desk. I'm down there." He bent over to let off a long hard cough and was taken back by the body lying right at his feet. Had he taken another step he would have either stepped on it or over it. "Kali you still there?"

"Of course I am. The firefighters are on their way in."

Dean knelt down trying to get a better look; he could tell she was female but the smoke and his watering eyes made it hard to tell much of anything else. "Good tell them I found the source of the yelling. It's a girl and it looks like she's a patient."

"Agent Winchester!"

The call was coming from down the hall. "Down here," Dean called back between coughs.

A guy dressed in fire gear came through the smoke and quickly placed a breathing mask over Dean's face. "Here take a few deep breaths."

Dean did and felt better immediately. Another firefighter had come and placed a mask over the girl, obscuring her face. The second guy lifted the girl into his arms and motioned for Dean and his partner to follow them out.

Once outside other firefighters and paramedics encircled Dean and the girl. He was brushing off the comments of him going to the hospital when Kalika came up and slugged him in the arm. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

Kalika glared at him, "For scaring the crap out of me, that's what. And you are going to the hospital."

"Oh come on Kali, I'm fine."

Dean glanced over and could see the girl they had just pulled out of the fire being loaded into the back of the ambulance, "On second thought maybe we should go." He looked back to Kalika, "We should probable keep an eye on the girl. Seeing as someone just tried to kill her."

Kalika agreed with him but only because she wanted him to get to the hospital and get checked out. "Who do you think she is?" she asked watching the ambulance drive off.

"Not a clue," Dean relied following her gaze. "Didn't get a good look at her.

* * *

Dean walked through the Emergency room doors, brushing off Kalika's insistence that he use a wheelchair. "My legs work fine, Kali. All I have is this annoying cough."

"Well I am sure there is some kind of hospital protocol that should have you using a wheelchair, or something."

Dean stopped her, "Look as if You calling Reid from the car wasn't bad enough, now you are trying to get me into wheelchair."

Kalika squared her shoulders at her partner, "That call wasn't for you, Oh Narcissistic One. That building was on fire and for all we know it's patients were killed save one, I figured Reid should be up date"

Shaking his head Dean turned away from her, "And now he's on his way here, lovely."

"Are you the FBI agents who found the Jane Doe?" Dean glanced around the hallway, his eyes falling on a pretty blonde. She was wearing a white jacket and her name badge read Doctor Sydney Frasier.

He held out his hand, "Yea that would be us. How is she?"

Sydney pressed the clipboard she was holding to her chest, "Well she has a little smoke inhalation, so were keeping her on oxygen. She has multiple old incisions, as well as a fresh incision site on her right outer thigh." Sydney motioned for them to follow her and she led them to the ER elevators. "Given the nature of the injury we did an X-ray and found the incision goes clear to the middle of her thigh bone."

Kalika stopped her at the elevators, "Why would someone do that?"

Sydney pushed the up button, "Most doctors will drill into the hip to check for leukemia, or specific types of bone cancer." The elevators opened and the three of them got on, Sydney flashed her badge in front of the panel and pressed the five. "But they literally opened up the whole thigh and I honestly can't think of a reason for them to do that." The elevators opened and as Dean stepped off he realized they were now in a lock down ward. "Wait a minute why would they have moved her here. Wouldn't she be on a," he paused trying to think of the word. "I don't know some sort of bone floor."

Leading them to the nurse's station where she flashed her badge again, Sydney answered the question "That was the other thing. We did a tox-screen on her and there were a few drugs in her system we became concerned about." She turned to face the two of them. "She had high levels of Haldol, Chloral hydrate, Rohypnol, Midazolam, Pentothal. By themselves and in small doseage, they are simply sedatives, but combined and with the levels she had in her system," Sydney paused. "Well let's just say it would have been enough to make Courtney Love tipsy."

"So she's on this floor to be de-tox," Kalika asked in disbelief. She hadn't gotten a good look at the girl but she couldn't have been more the twenty years old. Sydney nodded.

"This," Sydney said waving her arm around the unit, "is also our most secured floor. You can't get up here without a badge and you can't leave without punching in the code." She pointed back towards the elevators where Kalika and Dean could see a silver keypad next to the up and down buttons.

"So where," Dean asked turning back to the doctor, "is the girl and have you gotten any information out of her?"

Again Sydney shook her head, "We have her lightly sedated at the moment. She was combative and resistant to cares. It took all the sweet-talking I could to get her to calm down enough to let us just look at her leg, but once we tried to give her something for pain she flipped. Kept repeating, 'It's too soon, two more months,' or something like that."

Dean snorted, "So you're going to de-tox her by giving her more drugs? Yea that makes a lot of sense."

Sydney crossed her arms and stared at Dean, "Her body has gotten use to these drugs in her system, you stop it cold turkey and you could kill her. The medication we are giving her it to ease her body off of them." She motioned for them to follow her. "Think of it like this Agent. It would be like you giving up all forms of caffeine. You would experience headaches, muscle aches; you would find it hard to concentrate. Eventually your body would get use to the idea of no caffeine but it would take time." She stopped in front of her office door. "Now imagine that but a thousand times worse. Your body shakes, muscles contract, it would be like having a seizer but you don't know when it ends. Not to mention the fever, tremors, and pain."

"So when will she be able to talk?" Kalika asked.

Sydney opened her office door, and motioned them inside, "I really can't tell you. It could be hours or days. It depends on how long they were pumping her full of that little cocktail." She moved around to her desk and motioned for them to sit.

"So if we can't talk to her right now why did you bring us up here?" Dean asked leaning forward.

"Well," Sydney said, pushing some papers towards them, "paper work. You two are going to need access to this girl and I figured I should get you your own badges to come up and see her. There isn't always someone in the lobby and this way you and your partner will have access to her when ever you need it."

* * *

Leigh slowly opened her eyes. She was awake but it was as if her body was floating in water. She didn't hurt and that was unusual after a procedure, the lights were dim and it was a little hard to make out the surroundings, but she could see a window, and a comfortable looking chair, the walls were painted a dark blue or at lest that is what it looked like to Leigh.

She blinked her eyes trying to get her head to clear to figure out why her room was painted all of a sudden. The voices on the other side of the door brought back the memory of the fire and her being pulled out of it. 'So now I have no idea where I am," she thought as she looked at her left hand. She bolted straight up, there was an IV in it and she instantly ripped it out of her hand.

She swung her legs off the bed biting back a cry. Glancing towards the door she put light pressure on her left leg. 'Alright not bad,' she thought. But taking a step onto her right leg turned out to be a bad idea. She crumpled to the floor, her right thigh smacking the ground hard. In her attempt to stop her fall she grabbed at the bed, ripping the call light from the wall.

Leigh could hear running footsteps and she glanced up into the faces of two burly men. They both approached her quickly, freaking her out.

She kicked out her left leg towards the closest one, making him jump back. "Easy there little lady," he said, "Dan and I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Leigh just shook her head and lashed out at him with her left leg, grimacing as the movment cause her pain in her right. "Go get Doc Frasier," he told Dan, motioning him back. Leigh noticed he kept out of reach from her leg. _'Good let him be scared of me_,' she thought pushing herself back towards the bed

"I told ya," he said. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just need to make sure you ain't hurt." He held his hands out towards her and she flinched. "Look my name's Michael." He waited for a beat, "This here is where you are supposed to tell me yours."

Leigh hesitated, looking from him to the open door. "Leigh," she whispered so softly he nearly missed it.

"Well Miss Leigh," Michael stated getting to his feet, "its' a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Is there a problem in here, Mr. Rodriguez?" Leigh followed this new crisp voice to the owner. The door way was full with Dan and a large, stern looking lady in scrubs a few sizes to small.

"Leigh here fell out of bed and is a little scared, confused and…"

"It is not your place," Nurse McManis cut him off, placing her hands on her immense hips, "to draw up conclusions to a patients' state of mind. Now get her back in bed."

"Ma'ma" Dan spoke up. "She was kicking at us when we tried to approach her, her eyes became wide and she backed away from us. That to me says fear."

"Well then," Nurse McManis said rounding on Dan. "If she is being combative I guess we'll have to give her something to calm her down." She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

"Dan I asked you to get Doctor Frasier, not the control freak of a Nazi nurse."

"Sorry dude," Dan said stepping beside him. "She stopped me on my way to the doctors' office. I had to tell the women something."

Michael glanced from Dan to Leigh who was still leaning against her bed looking from one to the other, "Don't worry about it. Go get Doc Frasier, I'll try and stall Nazi women." Dan took off and Michael crouched down.

* * *

**_So please tell me what you think so far. FYI the doctor is named after the same person who threatened me with violence if I didn't continue the Family Ties series. So thank my niece if you are liking Innocence. As I have stated before I love getting reviews, good or bad._**


	9. Uncertainties Part 1

**_Innocence_**

**_Chapter 9 Part 1_**

**_Uncertainties_**

"So," Sydney told Dean and Kalika as she handed them their temporary badges, "these will let you on the floor, the code to get out is changed everyday and the nurses at the station will be able to give that to you when ever you want to leave."

Dean took his badge, glancing at the picture, "These pictures are horrible. My hair's a mess, my eyes are all glassy, and I don't remember putting on that shade of lipstick this morning."

Kalika glanced at hers and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Dean's and tossed him the one she had been given at him. "At least I didn't lie about my weight, you little jerk."

"Bitch," Dean muttered under his breath. Kalika slugged his arm. "Sorry!" he said. "Habit."

Sydney shook her head, "Now that you two are done fighting like…" her office door flew open cutting off her remark.

"Doctor Frasier!" A young aide who looked like he hadn't eaten a good meal in sometime was standing there out of breath.

"Dan?" Sydney asked stepping around Dean and Kalika. "Is everything alright?"

Aide Dan shook his head, ", ,,-."

Dean looked over at Kalika, "Did you understand any of that?" She shook her head.

"Take a deep breath Dan and say that again." Sydney told him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Dan took a deep breath, "Nurse McManis is wanting to dope up the new girl."

Sydney sighed, "Much easier to understand." She left the three of them standing there and Dan's eyes went from Kalika to Dean.

"So you two are FBI?" They nodded. "You carry guns?"

Dean looked at Kalika, raised one of his eyebrows and turned back to Dan, "Nope, we use sling shots. They hurt more and are very effective against someone trying to kill you."

Dan's eyes grew big, "Dude are you for real?"

Dean rubbed his eyes and walked past him, following after Doctor Frasier. "Yea kid I'm real serious."

Kalika chuckled and followed Dean.

* * *

"Mr. Rodriguez," Nurse McManis was back, the syringe in her right hand. "You will stand aside this instant." Her overly wide nostrils flared and Michael had to hold in the insane laugh threatening to break out. She looked like a bull about to charge.

"Ma'am, there is no reason to give Leigh that," he told her in his best calm voice. He had sweet-talked Leigh into getting back on the bed, and she hadn't needed much help from him. But the Nurse was still having the mind to tranquilize her. "Leigh is calm and back in bed."

"That girl," Nurse McManis told him, jabbing her fists into her wide hips, "was violent towards staff."

"Leigh was scared and confused."

"Stop calling her that!" McManis shrieked at him. "She is Jane Doe!"

Now Michael was starting to get a little nervous. He had seen Nurse McManis loose it before when ever she thought she was loosing control of the situation but never the likes of this. "Ma'am that is her name. She told me so herself."

"Mister you are nothing but a CNA, you will listen to me or so help me I will see you fired! Now get out of the way!"

Nurse McManis pushed past him using her full frame to pretty much knock him onto his butt.

Leigh watched as this mammoth of a woman came towards her, the needle glinting in her hand. 'Oh hell no," Leigh thought as she brought her left leg to her chest. As the nurse reached for her arm she lashed out with her leg, catching her right in the side. There wasn't much power behind the kick but it was enough of a surprise to the nurse that she dropped the syringe.

Taking this opportunity, Leigh jumped off the bed, doing her best to ignore the pain in her leg. She slipped past Michael, shoved Doctor Frasier out of her way as the woman was making her way into the room. She was glancing back to make sure the doctor wasn't hurt when she ran right into another body.

The new body wrapped their arms around her pinning her own arms to her side. "Hey easy there," a male voice told her.

She ignored the voice and started thrashing as hard as she could, shrieking. The grip tightened and Leigh became desperate. She threw her head back catching him in his nose. He dropped his grip and Leigh grabbed his arm, flipping him over her. He landed with a smack right on his back and Leigh turned to run.

There was another women with raven black hair standing in her way now, but she made no move to attack her, she just put her hands to her mouth. "Rai?" Leigh's eyes moved from the women to just past her where the elevator sat. "Oh my god Rai, is that really you?"

Leigh finally realized the women was addressing her and looked at her in confusion. "Me?"

The women took a step towards her and Leigh shuffled to the side. "Rai, it's me, Kalika."

She shook her head, "I don't know you."

Kalika stopped moving. The girl in front of her looked and sounded just like Railean. But even Kalika could tell the girl had no idea who she was. "You don't remember me?" The girl shook her head again and her eyes went past Kalika to the elevators. "What about him?" she asked pointing to where Dean lay, gasping for breath.

The girl barley cast a glance towards him, "I don't know either one of you." Her voice was barely a whisper and Kalika had to listen very hard to hear her. "Please, just let me go."

Kalika took a tentative step towards her. "We are going to help you but you have to trust us. Do you have a name?"

The girl shook her head but another voice answered for her, "She said its Leigh." Kalika looked past her to see another aide was helping Dean get to his feet. It was the aide who had answered. "Her name is Leigh and right now you all are scaring the crap out of her."

Leigh's focus was still on the elevator. She saw an elderly man getting off the elevator and while the raven hair woman's focus was on Michael, she shoved passed the dark haired woman. Entered the elevator, before the doors managed to close and started hitting the close button. She looked up to see the doors closing on the woman's stunned face. Leigh hit the first floor button, and then scooted to the corner of the cart.

She hugged herself as she tried to contain her fear of the small space and fought the tears the threatened to fall, as the cart came to a stop. She looked up at the number and saw it read two. She didn't think they were quick enough to run down two stories but then she didn't really know them. She breathed a sigh of relief when the doors opened and a man in a white lab coat got on.

"Going down?" he asked as he got on and she nodded. He turned to face the doors not giving her second glance and she went back to keeping her cool, or at least trying to.

The doctor was mumbling about missing a file as he rummaged in the bag he was carrying. Leigh watched as he took a small step back still looking in the bag. "You would think I could keep my bag organized," he told her without looking behind him and her body naturally tensed as it always did when ever anybody came to close to her.

Without warning he swung around to face her and she yelped when she felt the familiar sting in her upper right arm. Leigh didn't think about it she acted instinctively bringing her knee up between the doctor's legs as hard as she could. The sudden attack on his manhood caught the man off guard causing him to release the syringe and it stuck out of her arm like a deformed straw.

The elevator doors were opening and using what strength she could, she shoved the man as hard as she could in to a few people waiting. Leigh fell against the back of the cart as what ever that man injected her with started to take effect. She could hear someone yelling something and looked up as another man's face, full of surprise and shock looked in on her. "Railean?" she heard him say just before the doors closed, blocking him out.


	10. Uncertainties Part 2

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 9 Part 2**_

_**Uncertainties**_

Reid had answered Kalika's call and was just about to get on the elevator when the doors opened and a man in a white coat was practically shoved into him. He stood dumb struck for a few minutes, not sure what to make of what he had just seen. _That girl had looked just like Railean. _In the past when ever Reid would try and gleam information out of Railean's mind all he would get was static. But with that girl he had gotten clear thoughts and feelings. She was scared shitless. Whatever had just happened had the girl in a panic.

"Reid!"

Kalika's calling brought him out of his stupor. He looked up as Kalika was coming out of the stair well across the hall. Dean followed shortly after her hobbling a little. "She didn't get off," he told her. "Something has her in a panic."

"So you saw her?" Dean asked. Reid nodded.

"So if that girl didn't get off the elevator, then where is she going?" Dean asked.

Before anyone could answer an elderly lady holding the hand of a small boy spoke up, "That girl literally shoved that doctor out of the elevator. Poor man fell right into me." She pulled the boy closer to her as Dean looked around, but didn't see another person. "He took off shortly after he got his balane." She pointed towards the stairs Kalika and Dean had just emerged through.

Reid nodded his thanks to the women then addressed Dean and Kalika, "I want you two to try and find this doctor who was in the elevator with Railean."

Before Dean could correct him on the girls name Kalika interjected, "What are you going to do?"

Reid pointed to the numbers above the elevator doors, "She went down and it's been sitting there the whole time we have been talking. I'm going to try and find her, see if I can get her back." He ignored their protests being quick to remind them that he was still there boss. There was a whispered comment from Dean about the kind of boss he was but Reid ignored it as he went through the doors and followed to stairs down.

* * *

Leigh could barley hold her eyes open as she tumbled out of the elevator. She had no clue what floor she was on or even how to get the hell out of there, all she knew was that she needed a small, quiet, safe place to hide. Using the wall as a brace, to take the weight off her leg, she followed the hall, which was dimly lit, to a T branch. _Just remember to stay to the right._ She remembered what the man from the clinic had told her and seeing as she hadn't a better idea she staggered down the right hall.

* * *

The man who had attacked Leigh on the elevator slowly opened the door leading into the basement, it was the only place she could have gone. Moving slow to keep his presence unknown to the girl as well as nursing where she had kneed him, he gradually made his way down the softly lit corridors.

Getting into the hospital had been a piece of cake; he'd simply strangled a laundry worker and taken a white lab coat. Nobody had questioned him; everyone just assumed he was a doctor, maybe a visiting doctor but a doctor nonetheless. And then the elevator doors had opened and there she was, he figured the fates were smiling on him now. But then the little bitch had kneed him in the groin, the only good thing being he had gotten close enough to inject the Rohypnol into her arm.

He came to a T branch, looked down both halls and could see no sign of her. "Well the fates smiled on me once," he though as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a silver dollar and flipped it. It landed on the ground with a small clink. "Tails it is," and he headed off to the left.

* * *

Reid's head perked up as he heard a small clink. He remembered the ladies story about a doctor being shoved out of the elevator and not wanting to be caught off guard he cast his mind out and found Rai quickly, she was still scared but her mind was hard to read again. Kind of like a TV with one of the antennas broken, only snippets of thoughts. Which was different from before, when all he would get was static.

He came to the T-junction and could feel the other mans mind as well. Who ever he was he sure as hell was not a doctor. Reid could tell he was there to take Railean back to who ever had taken her and convinced everyone who loved her she was dead. The mans mind kept repeating over and over, 'find the girl, drug the girl, take the girl.' Reid pushed these alien thoughts out of his head and focused on Railean's thoughts. If he could find her before this man did he could get her to safety. He darted off to the right.

* * *

Static was buzzing around in Leigh's head, 'no not Leigh,' she thought. _'Then who_,' came that annoying voice, it sounded like her own but more confident. She rested her head against the wall and let her legs slip out from under her. Her body couldn't go on and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to.

_'That's just the drug talking.'_

"No," she whispered, "I can't do this any more."

_'You have no idea what you can do. You can do this.'_

"I can't."

There was a small snicker in her head, _'you don't even know who you are, so how can you know what you can and can't do.'_

That stupid voice was starting to annoy her, "Who the hell are you!"

_'I'm you. Now get up and get moving.'_

Leigh stayed where she had slide, covering her ears with her hands, "I'm not listening, not listening."

Another chuckle, _'Alright Gollum.'_

She grinned at the incorrect reference, "It was Sméagol who said that to Gollum."

_'See you can remember.'_

Leigh could hear footsteps coming closer to her, her legs refused to obey her orders to get up and run.

"Rai," a relived voice said, drawing closer. She didn't bother to open her eyes; nothing about her body was listening to her now anyway, but at least that annoying voice in her head was gone.

_'No I'm not.'_

She could feel gentle hands brushing back the glob of hair that had obscured her face and she instantly tried to pull back. _'You idjet, that drug is still in you.'_

"Shut up," Leigh mumbled to herself.

"Come on Rai open your eyes, come on," he lightly tapped her face and she moved her head. She didn't like that.

"Rai I need you to wake up."

_'Hey Reid, she is awake she's just not me.'_

Leigh felt the hands leave her face. Clearly he had not expected that kind of response. Wait a minute I didn't say anything.

"I can read minds, and what the hell is going on?"


	11. Gone But Not Forgotten

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 10 **_

Gone But Not Forgotten

The man knew he had taken the wrong turn once he reached a dead end. "Damn it," he swore quietly. He quickly re-traced his steps but knew he wasn't going to make it. He could hear movement up a head and once he saw that damn FBI agent he knew this wasn't going to be as easy as he first thought.

He was bent over the girl, trying to rouse her. He slipped off his clunky shoes and kept to the shadows as best he could. 'I'll simply sneak up behind him; snap his neck and take the girl. The Tryptocloryne should be affecting her now.'

Reid pulled back from the girl. That voice in her head was Railean all right but how could the girl in front of him not be her. He was about to ask that question when another thought came to him. 'I'll simply sneak up behind him; snap his neck and take the girl. The Tryptocloryne should be affecting her now.'

"Guess I'll have to wait for that answer," Reid thought as he slid his knee out from under him. He was now crouched and on the balls of his feet ready for what ever this man had in store, but just as precaution he sent a quick message to Kalika.

He could tell the man was being incredible silent but very few people can hid their thoughts and his were being broadcasted loud and clear. He closed his eyes and let the man's thoughts wash over him. He knew what he was planning, how he was going to attempt it, and even what hand he would start with. He could feel the man right behind him.

Reid was grabbed by the chin and forehead but he was ready. Mere seconds before he could pull and twist Reid reached behind him, grabbed a hold of the back of the man's head pulling him closer, then shoved with his feet. The top of Reid's head collided with the man face. Reid could tell he wasn't expecting a fight but damn it he was going to get one.

The man was stunned. He was so sure he hadn't made a single noise as he crept up on the FBI man but there was no mistaken it, the Fed had been ready for him. No sooner had he gotten his hands in place the Fed had struck. The collision with his face hadn't really hurt, just taken him by surprise. And that was one thing The Man didn't like, surprises.

While hunched over he slid his hand into his front pocket gripping a slim bar of metal. He rounded on the Fed with the intent of a single blow to the nose and was once again surprised by how quick he was.

The Fed seized his wrist the moment it was clear of his pocket, jerked it down and twisted it. The cylinder clattered to the ground and rolled across the floor. Once the metal bar was out of his hands the Fed then gripped his upper arm and spun him into the wall with a crash that rattled his teeth.

It was easy for Reid to figure out that this man had no clue he could read minds, he was clearly stating what he was going to do. It was all a matter of timing. He stood in front of the man listening for his next move. It was quick to come. The Man shoved off the wall and charged him.

Yelling with rage, The Man shook his head to clear it and then charged the Fed, He intended to get him in a grappling hold and just keep hitting him over and over again.

But the spot the Fed was in was suddenly empty as he stepped to the side and dropped to his knees. As The Man rushed passed him he felt sudden pain erupt in his stomach. As if he had been kicked in the stomach by a very strong donkey.

For a split second Reid felt sorry for this guy. Fighting someone who knew what you were going to do wasn't exactly fair but then again neither was kidnapping a confused and helpless young girl. Once his thoughts returned to the young girl lying on the floor, curled up and sacred out of her mind Reid lost all sympathy for this man.

As the guy turned, left hooks and right jabs struck his face breaking his cheekbone and crushing his nose. Blood started to flow from the guys nose and Reid reared back landing the punch right on they guy's lip.

He could tell the man was starting to realize there was something different about Reid but it was a little late for that. He quickly grabbed the man's jacket and shoved him against that wall; he easily blocked a hit to his head and slugged the man in the stomach.

"If you are finished, I think we should talk." He didn't step back but instead slammed the man against the wall again, taking a little satisfaction as he heard his head crack against the wall. "Here is how this is going to work. I ask a question, you answer and I don't hit you. You stall or lie to me and I start beating the shit out of you again. You understand me?"

He waited for the man to answer, but he took too long. Reid brought his knee into the man solar plex, "Guess you didn't understand the rules. Let me explain them again." He swung his elbow and connected solidly with the man's already busted cheek.

"I understand, I understand," the man wailed.

"Good. We'll start with something simple. What's your name?"

The man hesitated until Reid reared back his fist. "Fredrick, it's Fredrick."

Reid could hear more footsteps and recognized Kalika and Dean's thoughts, "Guys we're over here." He saw them round the corner at a leisurely pace and once they were closer Reid noticed Dean's eyes roam over Fredrick's messed up face.

"I take it he fell down?" Kalika asked.

Reid nodded then pulled him off the wall, twisting Fredrick's arm behind his back, "I would like you to meet Fredrick. Fredrick this is Agent Moore and trust me she is not as nice as I am when you don't answer her questions." He slapped cuffs on Fredrick then handed him off to Kalika. "We'll take him upstairs and figure out what the hell he was suppose to do here. Dean you want to grab Railean?"

Dean quickly grabbed Fredrick by his cuffed arms and started to haul him back the way they had just come, "I'm sure you can handle that."


	12. Revelations

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Revelations**_

Dean closed Doctor Frasier's office door. The girl had been returned to her room, where the friendly aide, Michael Rodriguez was sitting with her. She had been groggy and unresponsive when Reid had carried her out of the hospitals basement. After Reid had given Michael a lecture about how important it was to keep her safe, he had taken Fredrick into custody and transferred him to the STD, where they would deal with him in the morning.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked once the others were seated. "Who the hell is she and why the hell dose she looks like Railean?" Seeing that girl had un-nerved Dean in such a way that he couldn't think straight. 'That move,' he thought to himself. 'I taught her that move.' The move where the girl had flipped him over her shoulder had been one of the first defensive moves he had taught Railean; shortly after they had realized she was their half sister. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. 'No matter how much she looks like her, that is not my sister.'

Sydney held up her hand, "Calm down. Who is Railean?"

It wasn't Dean who answered, "Railean is Dean's half sister, and she died two years ago." Kalika turned to face Dean, "That girl looks just like her Dean and you don't think for a moment she could be…"

"No!" he said cutting her off. "Railean died and there was nothing we could do to bring her back. Hell Kalika we f'ing buried her. You were there you saw us do it." Dean ran his hand through his hair trying to get his head back in the game. He kept pacing Sydney's office. 'If I keep moving, I can figure this out," he thought.

"Dean, take a seat and we'll try and figure this out together," Sydney said motioning to the other chair.

He shook his head, "There is nothing to figure out. She is not Railean."

"Fine," Sydney started. "We'll start with that. If she isn't your sister we still need to find out who she is, why she was in that fire and why someone attacked her again." Sydney pulled a file off her desk. "The FD faxed this over. The fire was started on the second floor, there were twelve other bodies found, all of them in locked rooms on the second floor. There was one room that was empty but it was locked from the outside." She looked up at them, "If Leigh was supposed to be in that room we need to find out how she got out."

Dean nodded taking a seat, the subject turning from something he had no control over to something that he could act on, "So we wait till the girl wants to talk and find out that way."

Kalika looked at her hands, and took a deep breath, "We need to call Sam."

"What! Hell no!" he told her jumping to her feet. "Why the hell would we need to do that? He doesn't hunt and this has nothing to do with him."

Kalika crossed her arms, "You don't think he would like to know there is a girl who looks and sounds just like his dead sister?" She pulled out her cell phone, "Either you call him or I will."

- - -Twenty Minutes Earlier- - -  
"DADDY!"

The single cry from his daughter's room brought Sam to full alertness. He threw back the covers and bolted to Mary's room, thinking the worse. He flipped on the light switch and relief flooded him when he saw her sitting up in her bed, holding her dragon and crying. "Honey what's the matter?"

Mary looked up at her dad, her normally perfect hazel eyes rimmed with tears, and pointed to her headboard. "The tower caught fire and I don't know if the Princess got out," she wailed

Sam climbed into the bed pulling his daughter into his lap, "Oh sweetie it was just a bad dream, you're alright."

Mary buried her head into Sam's chest, as her little hands clung to him. "Not a dream Daddy," she wailed harder.

Her sobs were coming in gasps and Sam could tell this dream had really upset her, "Honey I am sure the princess got out, and is fine. You keep this up and you're going to make yourself sick." He couldn't figure out why a dream about a burning castle and a princess would have her worked up like this.

Mary pushed back from Sam and wailed, "I want Mommy!"

Hazel entered the room, as if she had been standing on the other side of the door, "I'm here honey." She too crawled onto the bed but Mary stayed cuddled with her daddy. "What's the matter?"

Mary kept her head buried in Sam's chest, "Unkie Dean went into the tower to save her but then I woke up and I don't know if he saved the princess or not."

"She had a bad dream about the tower catching fire," he motioned to his daughters headboard, "and the princess not getting out." Sam smoothed Mary's hair hoping to calm her.

"So where dose Dean fit into that?" Hazel asked as she gently rubbed Mary's back trying to comfort her daughter.

"He…he…he was t-t-there." Mary stuttered. "He and Aunt K, they got there, but I got scared and woke up."

Sam looked over his daughter's head to Hazel, his eyes telling her what he was too afraid to say out loud. "Tell you what honey, how about we call Uncle Dean in the morning and ask him alright?"

Mary nodded but still refused to release her grip on her daddy. They sat there and as Mary started to drift off Hazel asked in a hushed whisper, "What was that about?"

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea."

"You don't?" Hazel asked her tone making it clear she did not believe him. "Sam I've seen that look on your face. It happens when you realize something but are too worried or scared to say it our loud. I know you too well Sam, what are you thinking?" She placed a gently hand on his arm hoping it would relax him enough to get him to talk to her. Especially since it involved their daughter.

Sam pulled Hazel's head to him, kissing her on the forehead "I'm not sure yet. It 's just…" He took a breath trying to think of what to say. He slid Mary closer to her mother and slide off the bed, being careful not to disturb her, "I think I'm going to call Dean and ask him about that 'tour'." He left the room before Hazel could say anything.

Kalika looked at her hands, and took a deep breath, "We need to call Sam."

"What! Hell no!" he told her jumping to her feet. "Why the hell would we need to do that? He doesn't hunt and this has nothing to do with him."

Kalika crossed her arms, "You don't think he would like to know there is a girl who looks and sounds just like his dead sister?" She pulled out her cell phone, "Either you call him or I will."

Dean stormed over to her, swiped the phone out of her hands before she could stop him, "We are not telling Sam about Leigh, we have no reason to."

Kalika's cell phone started ringing and Dean nearly dropped it, "Whoa." He glanced at the caller ID and swore under his breath. Directing his eyes to Kalika he flipped the phone open, "Hey Sam."

Kalika sat up straighter in Doctor Frasier's chair, her eyes going wide. As far as she knew Sam hadn't had any visions since Mary had been born.

"Oh the 'tour'. Well you see the funny thing is that we never really made it on the tour." Dean turned his back on Kalika trying to think of something to tell Sam, something that didn't involve the truth. "Yea you see the place was on fire so we kind of…" Dean stopped talking and it looked as if Sam had just asked him something that surprised the hell out of him. "Hold on let me put you on speaker." Dean pushed speaker and held out the phone, "Can you say that again Sam."

Kalika leaned in to listen, "I asked if you pulled a girl out of the fire."

Now Kalika and Dean were both paying rapt attention, "Why do you ask?" Kalika asked.

There was a slight pause, "Mary woke up screaming about a tower catching fire and that she didn't know if Dean had rescued her. At first I thought she was talking about the Princess on the headboard of her bed. You were in her room Dean, you saw it?"

Dean nodded and Kalika sighed, "He's shaking his head yes Sam."

"Well she's always making up stories about Leigh and that dragon Kalika got her."

"Wait, Leigh?"

"Yea that's what she named the princess Hazel and her mom painted on the headboard her dad made for Mary."

Kalika glanced at Dean, "Sam there's something you should know."

"But it can wait till morning alright buddy," Dean cut in. "So you and Hazel get some sleep and Kalika and I will see you tomorrow." He quickly snapped the phone shut and glared at Kalika. "I told you, Sam doesn't need to know about Leigh."

Kalika crossed her arms, "Even though his two year old daughter is having dream about a girl named Leigh being pulled out of a burning building? What the hell is wrong with you Dean?"

"She has a point," Doctor Frasier told him, bringing Dean's attention back to her. He had pretty much forgotten that she was even there she had been so quiet.

"He's my brother and I say he doesn't need to know. End of story."

Sam looked at the phone in his hand. He knew there was something going on that Dean wasn't telling him, and he could tell that Kalika had been about to. "Same old Dean," he muttered to himself and headed back to his daughter's room. He peeked his head around the doorframe and Hazel looked up at him. Mary was cuddled next to her sleeping.

"She's still asleep," she whispered up to him. "You get a hold of Dean?" She tucked Mary back into bed and eased off the bed doing her best not to re-wake the girl.

Once she was off the bed, Sam pulled her too him, "Yea and he was very cryptic. Like he knew something and wasn't telling me."

"You think he knows something about this?" she asked leaning into him.

"I'm not sure but I think I'll call Reid in the morning and ask him."

Kalika crossed her arms across her chest as Dean drove them back to the motel rooms. "So are we even going to talk about this?" He had been tight lipped the entire ride and it was starting to drive her mad. "We're not even going to entertain the idea that Leigh just might be Rail…"

Dean slammed on the brakes cutting off her sentence as the seat belt dug painfully in to her, "That girl is not my sister." he gritted out through clenched teeth once the Impala came to a complete stop. "Railean died. We buried her and that is the end of it. People don't come back from the dead, Kali."

Kalika bit her lower lip, "But that's just it Dean, what if Railean never died."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened and Kalika could see his knuckles starting to turn white, "So we what Kali," he started, still refusing to look at her. "You think we buried my little sister alive and some crazy ass doctor came along and dug her up? Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think Dean, but it is something we really should look into."

Dean threw the car into gear and peeled out of there, "No our job here is to find the Phoenix project and shut it down."

He pulled into the parking lot, shut off the car and got out without saying anything else. Kalika climbed out and shouted after him, "That girl is obviously part of the Phoenix project and if she isn't Railean we still need to find out who she is."

He stopped at the door, turning around to face his partner, "You do what ever the hell you want." He turned his back on her, unlocked his door and slammed it shut once inside.

Kalika winced as Dean's door slammed shut, closed the Impala's door and headed towards her room, pulling out her cell phone. "Fine I will," she told herself as she punched in Mouse's old number.

The next morning found Reid filtering calls from Dean, Kalika and Sam. Dean had gotten a hold of Reid first and had him swearing not to tell Sam about the girl from the fire. Kalika had called him just after that and gave him a little more detail about why Dean didn't want him to spill the beans.

"Kali I'm sorry but I already told him I wouldn't mention the girl."

There was a slight pause on the line, "Reid did Dean tell you why he didn't want you to tell Sam about Leigh?"

"Yes he did. He said he didn't want Sam thinking he needed to get involved in a case." Reid paused, the words feeling wrong coming out of his mouth. He knew the real reason, but he opted not to say it out loud.

"That's the bull Dean fed you," Kalika interrupted. "Leigh looks just like Railean. If you won't admit to that then fine, but I have Mouse doing me a little favour to check it out but Reid this girl could be Railean and Dean is keeping that from Sam."

He rubbed his eyes thinking about what Kalika was telling him. He had helped his friends bury their sister after he had screwed up and let her be taken by Gordon. There was nothing he would love more then for that simple mistake to not have happened. "Kali are you sure about this? I mean she could just look a little like Rai and Dean doesn't want to upset Sam." He said the words but even he didn't buy them.

"No way," she told him plainly. "She doesn't just looks like Railean, she moves and sounds like her too. I really think Sam needs to know about this and I was kind of hoping you could tell him."

Reid took a deep breath, "I already promised Dean I wouldn't tell Sam about the girl and I'm not about to go back on that word." He thought for a moment, "However if Sam were to see this girl and come to his own conclusion without me saying anything…"He paused hoping she would catch his drift.

"I can't tell him either. I have to work with him and I would prefer for him not to alienate me."

"You won't have to, just be at the hospital today at noon. I think I know a way around this." 


	13. Two Years Worth of Angst

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Two Years Worth of Angst**_

"I'm sorry sir," the girl Bryn was telling Sam for the third time. "You don't have a pass so you couldn't go up there with them."

Sam moved Mary to his other side, she was getting bigger and soon she would be to big for even him to schlep around. "Like I told you before my brother is Agent Dean Winchester, I'm sure there is some way I can go up there. That girl could be…" he tossed a glance to Mary who was listening to every word, with her eyes half closed. "Well she could be someone very close to us and we need to make sure she is okay."

"Sir I understand your concern but they took her to the Lock-down Unit and the only way for you to go up there is with a badge. I'm sorry, I really am."

Sam thought about letting off a string of cures but with his daughter there Hazel would find out and them ream him a new one for doing that in front of Mary. He turned away from the elevator they had used to take the girl Leigh away from him, and headed back to the front desk.

When Reid had called him that morning and made a very strong suggestion to go see Kalika for lunch and had then given him the hospitals address and had then told him to wait at the front desk, Sam knew he had been up to something. But Mary had gotten hungry and Sam had seen no harm in getting her something to eat while waiting for Kalika to show up. Then Mary had wandered off and for three seconds that had lasted a lifetime to Sam he couldn't see her. But seeing that girl Leigh had startled him.

The way she had looked up at him from that table was the same look Railean had given him when the three of them had found out that she was his and Dean's sister. Heart broken, scared, and not sure of what to do next. He had hoped never to see that look on his sister's face ever again.

He sat down on a bench and waited, as Mary curled up into him and fell asleep. Dean had to have known about Leigh, hell Sam had mentioned the girl by name and Dean had all but freaked out about it. Not too mention that the name had come from his two-year-old daughter, something Sam knew he had mentioned to his brother as well.

The more he thought about it the angrier he became, he absent-mindedly rubbed Mary's back as she slept. She hadn't really seen what happened to Leah once she had collapsed and Sam was grateful for that, considering he wasn't sure what had happened, he really didn't want to have to explain something that he didn't fully understand.

"You look deep in thought," came a familiar voice. Sam looked up at Kalika but didn't smile and her face fell. "You've seen Leigh, haven't you?" she asked with worry etched all over her face.

A million thoughts raced thought Sam's head right then, but they all involved yelling and using inappropriate language in front of his half-asleep daughter. So he just stood and nodded.

"How?"

How? That was all she could ask. Here he was standing holding Mary, who wouldn't be alive if Railean had given up her life to have his daughter and Boom two years later here comes a girl that looks and sounds just like his dead sister and all Kalika can ask is how?

"Mary and I ran into her at the cafeteria," he told her as he quickly curbed his anger. "You care to explain why you and Dean didn't tell me about her last night when I mention the girl by name or about the fact that Leigh looks and sounds just like Railean!" His voice was getting louder, causing Mary to stir. He returned to rubbing her back and her little fingers found their way into his hair twisting a small clump in a small circle. This had a unique calming effect on him and Sam relaxed a little bit.

Kalika looked down at the ground, knowing what Dean had done was wrong. "Sam I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but Dean made me promise not to. That's why I had Reid ask you to meet me here. This way you would see her and I wouldn't have to tell you anything. Please don't be mad, Dean didn't want you to know because he didn't want to get your hopes up that she might actually be Railean."

Sam couldn't think for a moment, "Are you telling me Dean thinks that Leigh could be Railean?"

She shook her head in shock, "You mean you don't?"

That stopped Sam for a second, maybe when he first saw her and then heard her speak yea it was almost like Railean had come back from the dead, and that would be something he would love to see. But there was no way she could have; they had buried her, neither brother being able to stand the idea of burning her body. Something John would have chastised them for, but at the time both brothers hadn't given a rat's ass as to what their father would have said.

"Sam," Kalika's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Do you think that could be Railean?"

He started to shake his head but then nodded, "Yes, I do"

_  
Leigh couldn't think, it was like her body had a mind of it's own, it refused to respond to her commands. What made it worse was that it hurt. Would her whole life be nothing but pain? It was all her life seemed to revolve around, pain, pain and more pain. Would it never stop for her? Her arms, legs and head were killing her and she just wish it would end right then and there. No matter what it took, she just wanted the pain to quit.

It wasn't bad enough that she couldn't remember anything outside of this pain but it was like everyone else seems to know her. That woman with the raven color hair, the man with the startling green eyes from the clinic, that's when it clicked. The little girl from today had his eyes, which were where she had seen them before. She thought back to the smoke filled room of the clinic and the man who had probable saved her life. That familiar feeling crept back into her, she knew she knew him but couldn't remember how and now this little girl with his eyes shows up and knows Leigh too? It was all too creepy for her and Leigh had spent a lifetime with creepy.

Slowly Leigh realized that her senses were coming back to her, she could feel her muscles relaxing and the pain through out her body was fading. She opened her eyes and gave a half grin when she saw Michael leaning over her bed. He seemed to be wrapping something around her arm, when he noticed her eyes were open.

"Hey Leigh," he said as he smiled down at her. "You gave us a real scare. Do you want to know what happened?"

Leigh nodded slightly as she felt the thing around her arm tighten and she lifted her arm up.

"It's just taking you blood pressure," he told her as he gently moved her arm back down. "It'll be done in a moment. Well Doctor Frasier thinks that your body is having withdrawals for the medication you were given at that clinic. Unfortunately they came on sooner and a lot stronger then we thought they would. So until further noticed you are kind of stuck back in your room."

Leigh's face fell; she had enjoyed leaving the room and seeing other people who weren't dressed like doctors or patients. Heck she would take that cute little girl if she could, it would be better then just these four walls.

"Don't worry," Michael told her when he noticed her sad face, "I'm sure I can find something for you to do while you are cooped up in here. You ever hear of a Wii?"

She shook her head and smiled a little as he proceeded to tell all about this 'We'

Sam and Kalika watched as Mary explored Doctor Frasier's office. The pictures of the skeletons, noses, eyes and brain fascinated her. She was stopping and staring at each one in turn and giving it Awe or an Eww, depending on how graphic it looked to her. Kalika sat cross-legged as the three of them waited for Doctor Frasier to get there. Oh and Dean was on his way up as well. He had called Kalika's cell right after she had met up with Sam and Sam hadn't been quiet about where they were.

She rubbed her ear at that reminder and Sam hissed at her, "Well if you had let me talk to him I wouldn't have had to yell like that."

She leaned towards Sam and hissed right back, "You're a Winchester. You would have yelled like that no matter what. The problem with you and your brother is that you think by keeping the other in the dark you'll save him from a lot of pain. But what you don't take into account is the fact that the one in the dark feels betrayed and hurt."

Sam couldn't defend himself against that, because it was true. He and Dean had always done what they thought was right to keep that other safe or out of harms way. "This is different Kalika, it deals with Railean. He should have told me."

"Hey you are preaching to the choir on that one. I agree with you, he should have, but yelling at him when he gets here isn't going to change the fact that he didn't. All that will accomplish is you two getting mad at each other and probable not talking for another two years." Her eyes went to Mary who had taken a model of the human eye off the doctor's desk and was turning it carefully in her hands. "I don't want to see you guys like that if I can help it but I don't want you to be lying to each other as well."

The door opened and Kalika held her breath. Doctor Frasier walked in followed closely by Dean who didn't look happy in the least bit.

"Unkie Dean, Unkie Dean," Mary's squeals kept Dean from voicing his frustration at both his partner and his brother, as he was busy picking his niece up into his arms. "Daddy said we could have wunch wif you but you never guess who we found?"

Mary waited for his response, as did Sam and Kalika. "You found Princess Leigh, didn't you?" he eyes focused on Kalika and she could tell he was pissed.

Mary's eyes went wide, "How'd you know?"

Dean looked back at Mary and nearly laughed at how innocent she sounded just then, not to mention the look of pure shock and amazement in her eyes. "Guess I'm a good guesser. Say sweetie is it all right if I talk with your daddy and Aunt Kai?"

Mary looked around the room, "umm, where do I go?"

Sydney stood up and held out her hands, "We have a play room on this floor, I can show you where it's at." Mary climbed into Doctor Frasier's arms and they left. Dean shut the door and turned to face Kalika and Sam.

Nobody said anything for a good five minutes; Kalika kept watching the door, while Sam and Dean kept their eyes on each other. Both brothers waited for the other to start. Sam wanted Dean to go first and get all his anger out over his finding out about Leigh, while Dean wanted Sam to go first so he could feel justified about betting angry at his little brother.

"Well," Kalika said to break the tension, "if you two aren't going to say anything, then I'm going to see how Leigh is doing." She stood to leave but Dean stopped her with a look.

"You go and do the one thing I asked you not to do and then you want to bail."

"Oh you mean not tell me about Leigh?" Sam asked him.

Dean looked over at Sam, "There was no reason to tell you. You're not in the business and…"

"And what Dean," Sam interrupted him. "There is a girl here who looks, sounds, and acts just like Railean did, and you don't think I should have known about her. Not to mention the fact that my two-year-old daughter was having dreams about Leigh long before you came back into the picture."

"Hey I didn't know about the dreams," Dean said in a pathetic attempt to defend his choice.

"But you knew Mary had dreamt about you pulling her out of a burning building that very night. Damn it Dean this involves family! And even if Leigh isn't Railean, you had no right to keep me out of the loop!" Sam stood, his anger starting to get the best of him. "It's that same damn way of thinking that got Railean killed to begin with!" Sam stopped his rant when he realized what he had said.

"So," Dean started rising to his feet and going toe to toe with Sam, "you do blame be for Railean's death."

"I didn't say that."

"No? You all but spelt it out for me just now Sammy!" Dean crossed his arms and lifted his head in defiance. "You think Railean died because I didn't get there in time to save her, you think there was something I could have done but didn't! You weren't there Sammy! You have no idea what it was like holding Rai while she died!"

"That's my point Dean!" Sam yelled back. I wasn't there because you thought I shouldn't be! That's what I blame you for, me not being there!"

Dean said nothing to Sam for the longest time. He had been so sure that Sam was blaming him for their sister's death and to find out now that it was because he wasn't there was kind of a big shock for him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, "For the same reason you never told me you thought I blamed you for her death." Sam took a seat, rested his arms on his legs and looked up at his brother. So much had happened in the last two years and Sam was now realizing just how much. Two years ago Dean would never be having this kind of conversation, he would have given some smart ass remake and left it at that. But then again two years ago Railean had been alive and well and there wouldn't have been a need for this kind of conversation, because she would have been the voice of reason. The "chick" in their chick-flick moment.

"Dean I never once thought there was something you could have done to save Railean. Because if there had been I know you would have done it, no matter what it would have cost you. You loved her just as much as I did." Sam took a second to collect his thoughts, he wasn't trying to be all mushy but it looked like that is where it would be headed. "You were there for her when she needed us the most, I couldn't have been."

Dean kept pacing the office, he was hearing what Sam was saying but not able to think of how to reply. Sam was right, for the last two years he had thought Sam blamed him for Railean's death. It had been a big reason why he had chosen to stay out of Mary's life. He didn't want Sam to see him and keep thinking; 'you're the reason Railean's dead.' Dean had been worried that if Sam kept that kind of thinking up he might pass that resentment onto his daughter. And that was something Dean wouldn't let Sam do. Of course seeing Sam with his daughter Dean was kicking himself, there was no way Sam would ever have thoughts like that.

"Believe me Sam had I known what was going to happen I would have come to get you." Dean took a deep breath, hoping once he got started he wouldn't stop. There was a lot he needed to be say, "That was one thing I wish to hell I didn't have to go through by myself."

"So now what?" Sam asked getting to his feet. "We still have Leigh's situation to figure out."

Dean shook his head, "No, we don't. Sam you have a family now. I don't want you dragged back into this."

Sam nearly lost it, here he had thought they were finally getting over this rift and Dean was going to try and pull this crap. Luckily Kalika stepped between them and voiced what Sam was about to tell Dean but in a gentler manner.

"Let's leave Leigh out of the equation for a moment all right. Dean you are still part of Sam's family, and seeing as this involves Mary, not really sure how you were planning on keeping him out of it."

Dean looked from his partner, realizing how many time she has had to step in to keep his and Sam's thinking on track. He took a deep breath, his hands on his hips. "I ain't going to win this battle, am I?" He looked up at Sam grinning. He shook his head, giving the Dean sign of giving in. "Fine where do we start?"

"I'm telling you," came a loud squeaky voice on the other side of Doc Frasier's door. "I need to go in there!"

Kalika recognized the voice right away, heck she had given him his nickname from it. "Mouse?"

Well as you can see that dreaded Writer's Block Bunny has left and Hopefully you guys are enjoying this, Please let me know if you aren't. I Love Feedback. Good or bad. I have the next chapter done and will post it, Friday December 8th 2011.


	14. It's All Messed Up

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**It's All Messed Up**_

Quickly leaving the office Kalika opened the door to find Mouse being held with his forearms behind his back, his square glasses hanging around his neck. His face was more then beet red, it looked red hot. His hair was plastered to his forehead with the sweat that drenched it.

"Please tell me you didn't run all the way from your loft in Missouri?" she asked him with her hands on her hip.

"You know this man?" the man holding him asked, eye-balling Mouse.

Kalika nodded, "Yes his is my research specialist. Could you please not break his arms, he's going to need them.

The man holding Mouse released him, but pulled out a manila folder, "He had this on him said it was a matter of life and death." He held it out to Kalika and she took it tucking it under her arm and taking Mouse by his. "Thanks," she told the man as she ushered Mouse into the Doctors office.

Kalika tossed the folder on Frasier's desk. "HEY!" Mouse was really quick to pick the file up off the desk. "I went through a lot of crap to get this. You could at least ask me what it is."

"Sorry Mouse, what is it?"

Mouse took a seat behind Frasier's desk, "You all might want to make yourself comfortable." He opened the file, and then waited for the other four to take a seat.

"So I did what Kalika asked me to," he held up his hand before either Dean or Sam could ask. "She asked me to look into the paper work regarding Rai's death."

Dean glanced over at Kalika, who refused to look Dean in the face, and glared at her. "Dean," Mouse called over to him, "don't be giving Kali the evil eye, alright. It's a good thing she did. I… well let's just say managed to get her file from McDavis Hospital. You got to love their computer filing matrix. You know you would think between the fire walls, encryption codes and the always changing algorithms your medical file would…"

"Mouse!" Kalika snapped, trying to get him back on topic.

"Oh right sorry. So I get the file and I'm sorry but I can't make heads or tails of it. My language is computer, not medical. So I take it to a doctor friend of mine."

Sam snickered behind his hand, "What's so funny?" Mouse asked.

Sam shook his head, "Nothing, it's just amusing to me that a geek like you probable knows the Klingon language and a little thing like medical talk confuses you."

"Hey," Mouse told him looking very serious, "I don't know the Klingon language." He paused as he looked down at the file in front of him, "I know Elvish."

Kalika chuckled at that, but Dean found nothing funny about it. "You going to be getting to a part that isn't going to have me yawning anytime soon?"

"Yea sorry," Mouse told him completely ignoring Dean's tone. "So I passed the file off to Mickey for him to take a look at it."

This time Dean interrupts, "Okay wait a minute. Your name is Mouse, and your friends name is Mickey."

Mouse sighs, "Yes, now if you don't mind."

Dean gave Kalika and Sam a look, like he is really trying to hold his next statement in, but come on its Dean, "Please tell me you don't have a friend named Pluto?"

There were small giggles around the room as Mouse hung his head and sighed. He then looks up as if he has just thought of something, "You know something, I don't know a Pluto, but I do know a Donald. Can I continue?" Dean waves his hand, still smiling. "So Mickey looks at the file and right off the bat he notices something wrong."

Mouse flipped to a marked page that had a few passages highlighted, "Mickey, highlighted them," he pointed to neat writing in the margin, "and then wrote what's wrong with it." He pointed to the first highlighted passage, "This isn't right. A first year med student knows that's not how you treat a hemorrhage." He looked up at Dean and Kalika, "If the doctor gave this medication to your sister, it would have decreased her bleeding, but it would have slowed her heart rate." He returned to reading and soon pointed to another highlight portion, "A good doctor isn't going to dismiss three of the nurse's assisting him, that's irresponsible. And no where in here does it say her heart stopped, or that they performed CPR or did anything to resuscitate her." Mouse looked up at Sam, "Who the hell was the doctor?"

Dean answered for him, "Doctor David Passes."

Kalika stood up, walked over to Mouse and patted him on the shoulder. "I called you last night and not only did you get all this information but you get someone to look at it and tell us what it might mean. Great Job Mouse!"

Sam agreed with her, but Dean wasn't so quick to praise him, "None of this proves anything. Are you guys forgetting that we buried a body? We sat beside an open casket and said good-bye to her. She was there, we were there." He took a deep calming breath doing his best not to show how much this topic was getting to him. "God, what more to you guys want. You want to dig her up just to prove to yourselves she is there?"

Sam glanced at Kalika and Kalika looked back to Dean. "No!" He told them forcefully. "Hell No! We are not digging up Railean just to prove that she is still there. You guys are crazy."

Kalika's phone started ringing before the argument could get any more heated. "Moore here." The brothers took a step back. "Alright I'll send him down." She hung up, "That was our security office. They want to know if you want to question Fredrick before they get here and if so you have thirty minutes before they get here."

"Yea," Dean said heading towards the door. "I'm on my way down."

"Dean," Sam stopped him at the door. "We really need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. That girl isn't Railean and Railean is staying buried. End of story." With that Dean brushed past him and out the door.

Sam stood there for a second, then felt Kalika's hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright Sam?"

He was silent for a second, "You don't need both of us to agree on this right?"

Kalika knew where this was going, "Sam are you sure? You two are finally talking after two years. Is this worth risking your relationship over?"

There was no pause this time, "Do it. I'll sign what ever it is you need me to sign."

She nodded, taking her hand off his shoulder, "I'll get the paper work._

Dean was let into the spare office that hospital security was letting them use. Kalika had left for the motel without a word to him, leaving him the fun task of interrogating Fredrick. And boy did he intend on having fun. It looked as if a desk had been moved out. All that was in the office was a chair and Fredrick, with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"So buddy boy," Dean said as he passed in front of him. "Why were trying to take the girl?"

Fredrick just smiled up at Dean, "Please, I am a professional. You really think you are going to get me to talk? I've crapped scarier things then you."

Grinning Dean paused in front of him, "Well seeing as you are a piece of crap I can believe that. But I'm sure none of those things you crap out were willing to beat the shit out of you. So I won't ask again."

"You can ask all you want Pretty Boy, I'm not talking."

Dean swung his fist, connecting solidly with Fredrick's nose. He watched as Fredrick's feet flew over his head with the momentum of the hit, sending him flat to his back. "I was hoping you would say that." Dean quickly rounded on him again, pinning him to the floor with his boot. "What the hell do you want with that girl?" he asked him.

"You," he spit blood onto the carpet, "and that little bitch can go to hell."

Whatever control Dean had was gone. He grabbed Fredrick by the front of his jacket, pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the wall. "You first." He slugged him in the gut and was rewarded with an audible grunt. Crashing his knee into Fredrick's face Dean let him fall back to the floor with a shove.

Fredrick looked up at Dean still grinning, "Yea, guess it takes a real man to beat someone with his hands cuffed behind his back."

Dean promptly kicked him in the face, "A man who drugs helpless girls deserves it." He immediately hauled Fredrick back to his feet when the office door opened and Reid stepped through.

"Dean if you're done pounding his face in," Reid held the door opened for Dean leaving no doubt that he wanted Dean to follow him out.

"Yea Deany, better do what the boss says."

Dean looked back at Reid and Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Fine one more hit, but make it count," he told him as he walked out that door.

A few moments later Dean walked out of the office wiping off his hands. He glanced at Reid but didn't say anything till the door was closed. "Why'd you pull me out of there?"

"Because beating a man till his jaw is broken isn't going to get us the answers we want and need. Besides we have a better way of getting that kind of information. We're moving him to our regional office here in Ellington. Once there Kalika can question him without beating him."

Dean was incredible disappointed, he had been looking forward to reliving a little of his pent up frustration and anger and Fredrick had been a perfect target. He glanced back at the now closed door, "It may be easier to do it that way but it's funnier my way."

Reid chuckled at him, "You are right. It is funnier but less affective."


	15. Past The Edge Of Your Nose

___You guys are so lucky I am adding Chapter 15 right away. But I don't have 16 polished other wise I would have added that one as well. Again PLEASE leave reviews, I really do enjoy reading them._

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Past The Edge Of Your Nose**_

The next day Reid was sitting in the same office they had used yesterday to house Fredrick. He had been transferred the regional office in Ellington shortly after his "fall", and was waiting for Kalika Moore to question him.

Reid leaned back into the chair. He was all for letting Dean wail on Fredrick for what he had done to Railean, but that wouldn't get them the answers they needed, the biggest one being how Railean was still alive. He closed his eyes, lacing his hands behind his head trying to think how he could have missed something as big as this.

_He and Railean were walking out of Flora's Herbs, Reid carrying the bag with the Ragwort and Holly. "So you really expect this to work?" he asked looking into the bag_

"_Well it should," Railean told him, keeping pace with him. "I mean there isn't a reason why it shouldn't. All my other spells and charms have worked."_

_He looked over at her, "So you've done this before?"_

"_Oh nothing like this, but I have done other spells." She pulled out a necklace from under her shirt. "Take this for example. I charmed it as kind of a locator for Dean and Sam. I got sick of not being able to find them."_

_They reached the park and could see the motel. "So Reid? Who do you think took Hazel?"_

"_Well like I said, it's got to be someone working for Hendrickson. What I didn't say is that I think it's someone who knows your boys. Hendrickson has information about those two that could only have come from someone who knows them."_

"_But you guys didn't know about me?" she asked shyly._

_He shook his head, "Nope. To be honest I kind of like the surprise."_

_He saw her blush despite the darkness, "Why's that?"_

"_Well," he said, " with what I can do there isn't much that surprise's me."_

_He watched her nod her head her hair bouncing in her face. "I guess that would be… OUCH!" He looked up at her as she grabbed at her neck and pulled something out. "Whoa, that's not good." He saw her green eyes roll back into her head and barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground._

"Hey Reid?"

He jerked up, seeing Kalika leaning against the door jam, "You looked like you were deep in thought. What were you thinking about?" She pushed off the jam and took the seat across from him.

"Nothing worth remembering. What are you doing here?"

She handed him a manila envelope, "I asked the office where you were and they said you were faxing off the last of the transfer orders. I figure you would want to take this to Dean."

He took it without glancing at it, "What is it?"

"The court order to exhume Railean's body."

Reid stared at the court order in his hands, "Wait a minute, I thought Dean said no to this."

Kalika looked at her hands and Reid nearly lost his temper when he saw what she was thinking. "What do you mean, Dean doesn't know!" he bellowed at her. "Railean was his sister, you think he's going to be okay with digging up her grave just to try and prove to us she still buried!"

"I don't think Dean is thinking straight," she tried to counter. "He's made this personal."

"No shit he's made this personal, Kali! This is his sister we're talking about. Not some random stranger."

"That's my point Reid!" She took a calming breath before continuing. "If this had been just another case, exhuming the grave would have been his first course of action. Hell it would have been Dean who would have suggested it. But he has focused so intently on Leigh and that she couldn't possible be Railean that he isn't thinking like an agent anymore. He's thinking like…"

"Like a human being and a brother?" Reid cut her off. He hated to admit it but she had a point. If Leigh had looked like anybody else, exhuming the grave would have been the first thing any of them would have, no should have done. "Alight Kali, I'm not going to fight you on this." He handed back the paper, "But you get to tell Dean what we're doing."

"Actually Sam and I get to tell him. Speaking of Sam, do you know where he is?"

Reid nodded, "He said he was going back to the hospital."

Kalika didn't say anything.

"Why do you think that's a bad idea?" Reid as cocking his head to the side.

"You know I hate it when you do that. And to answer your question, if Leigh isn't Railean I think he is setting himself up for heartbreak. It will be like Sam's loosing her all over again."

"But you don't think for a second that Leigh isn't Railean, do you?"

Kalika didn't say anything, but with Reid's ability she didn't have to. "I'm going to the hospital to see Sam. If you see Dean before me ask him to meet me there. And you're right, be glad you won't be there."

_Leigh could feel the straps on her legs and wrist. She started to panic when she noticed she could also hear voices around her. "Oh sorry Rai," the voice was saying. _Again with that name. _"Hazel's a little tied up at the moment. Hey kind of like you." Leigh's eyes started to focus a little and she could make out a blonde standing over her. _

"_Who the hell are you?" The words were thick, and slow to come out. It felt as if Leigh hadn't used her voice in days. In fact Leigh wasn't sure she had even spoken those words._

"_Well you and I have never meet, but I'm an old acquaintance of your brothers, even had a little fun with Sammy a while back."_

_Now Leigh was really confused, her brothers? She didn't have brothers, or at least not that she could remember. And who the hell was Sammy. She was shocked as hell when she heard her voice answer. "Meg?"_

_There was no way Leigh should have known that. She was sure she had never seen this woman before, but her answer seemed to come from a place that Leigh didn't know about. This was all too weird, how the hell had she gotten here. The last thing she remembered was Michael suggesting she get some sleep while he went to get her dinner._

_The blonde shook her head, "Its Bethany now." Leigh watched as Bethany pushed up her shirt up, exposing Leigh's stomach, she was drawing symbols on it. What the hell is going on? It took another moment for Leigh to realize she had to be dreaming. What else could this be? Another drug induced crazy ass dream.  
_

_Again the sound of her own voice shocked her, "Where's Hazel?" Now she knew for sure she was dreaming, but still. Was this just a crazy ass dream or a lost memory and why was she having it now?_

_Bethany jerked her head over her shoulder, "She's still breathing." She finished the last one and Leigh got a good look at what she had been using to draw the symbols. A paintbrush with the tip covered in someone's blood. _

_Leigh's view changed as she moved her head to the left. She could see another blonde girl lying on another table not three feet from her. The girl, whom Leigh figured to be this Hazel, was still breathing as Bethany had said, but her eyes were closed, "Hazel wake up! Come on wake up!" She decided to see where this dream would take her. Bethany was standing next to Hazel now. She pushed her shirt up, showing Hazel's protruding belly, "Get your damn hands off of her!" Leigh shouted, this time it was her own choice to yell. Not knowing why but she didn't want that lady touching the other girl._

"_Save your energy, Rai," Bethany told her stepping away from Hazel. "You're going to need it." Leigh felt a cloth drop on to her stomach and could hear Bethany chanting._

"_What are you doing?" she asked now starting to get worried. Bethany ignored her, placing her hands on Railean's stomach._

_Leigh could hear her chanting but didn't feel anything, but she guessed that this Railean did, the next moment she was screaming and those were the kinds of screams Leigh was use to hearing. The kind where no matter what you do the pain is there and you can't get rid of it. Yea she knew these kinds of screams. The longer this Bethany chanted, the louder Railean's screams became until they stopped altogether. But still the dream continued. _Well this can't be a memory from Railean,_ Leigh thought, _it would have ended once she passed out.

_Leigh watched as Bethany pushed against her stomach, "Perfect." She moved to stand beside Hazel, draping a similar cloth over the girls' stomach as well. "Time to give up your baby Hazel," she told the still unconscious girl. Bethany placed her hands on both sides of Hazel's belly and Leigh figured out that Hazel wasn't just big but she was pregnant. _

_After another moment of yet another incantation that Leigh didn't understand the black cloth floated off Hazel stomach and slide to the floor revealing a pink light underneath it. Leigh would have gasped if she could, she could see something squirming within the light. She could make out a head, arms, and legs. _That's a baby!_ It was clear that the baby wasn't too happy about being where it was. It continued to squirm and move. Bethany turned towards Railean and Leigh figured out what she was planning on doing._

_Unable to stop it Leigh watched as the little pink light was slowly lowered into Railean's stomach._


	16. Facing The Unknown

_**Innocence**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Facing The Unknown**_

Leigh jerked awake, bolting up and clutching her stomach. Her breathing coming in small gasps as she tried to make sense of what she had just dreamed. But the dream was fading, getting harder and harder for her to remember. However the feeling of lose was still with her. Not for herself but for the blonde girl. It was dim in her room but not pitch black, making it hard for her to determine the time.

Her right leg was causing her less pain then usual, but that could have been a combination of the pain medication and the natural healing. She couldn't tell and she really didn't care. No pain meant she could think, which meant she could figure stuff out.

Right now figuring out who she was, was the most important thing to her. Without that information she would be at the mercy of anyone else who wanted to take it advantage of her. And considering what happened to her days ago, she really needed to figure out who she was. Hopefully, that dream of hers would help. But seeing as she was having a hard time remembering that dream, only the feeling of it, she wasn't sure if she should put a lot of stock into it.

As these thoughts rattled around Leigh's head, she could hear movement outside her door. They were soft shuffles, mixed with soft voices. To Leigh it sounded like the Raven haired woman was speaking to a man. The voice of the man sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. Suddenly her door started to gently open and the voices drifted through.

"I thought you might be in here Sam."

"Did you get the papers?"

Leigh immediately laid back down before they completely came into her room pretending as if she were sleeping. Maybe they would see she was sleeping and leave her alone.

There was a small pause, followed but a sigh. "This is all to much, Kali. For two years we've all believed she was dead. And then out of no where she's back."

_Kali must be the Raven haired woman_, Leigh thought to herself. That would make the man Sam, but who was he to her, and why was he talking as if he knew her.

"We won't know for sure if this is Railean, Sam." Another pause. So_ they do think I'm Railean_ " What does Hazel had to say about this?" _Hazel! That was the blonde's name from the dream._

"Yea, I didn't tell her much about this. Just that Leigh was real and needed our protection . But I didn't tell her she might be Railean."

The bed Leigh was laying on shifted and she fought to hold still. "Do we know anything about what they did to her?" He asked.

"The only thing Doctor Frasier is telling us is that involved her bone marrow. She was saying something about the B-Cell in the marrow. But don't worry I have Mouse working on finding anything he can about what went on in that clinic. We'll figure this out."

There was another moment of silence and Leigh thought for a second they would leave, but then she heard a small chuckle come from Sam. "You know this one time before we knew that Railean was even our sister. Azazel attacked us at a hotel in," he paused. "Right after the attack she was all worried about me and made the comment about how keeping Dean and me out of trouble could be exhausting."

"Railean really was a good sister you know. To both of you, Sam."

_Sister! They think I'm their sister! No, that doesn't make any sense. If I was their sister, why didn't they come for me? Why didn't they help me when I needed them most?_

"Kalika if Leigh is Railean she isn't safe here. You saw how easy it was for someone to hurt her." Leigh felt him brush back a stray strand of hair and she struggled to keep of the facade of sleeping. "She can't stay here."

"Where would you suggest she be moved to Sam?"

"When I get home I'm going to talk to Hazel about taking Leigh to our home. She'll be better protected there."

" Sam, are you really sure about that?" Kalika asked." If the people who did this to her find her at your home," there was a pause. "You realize you're putting Hazel and Mary in danger."

The room was silent for a second and Leigh wasn't sure what was going on. But she felt the bed move, and knew that this Sam person was standing up.

" Kali, even if Leigh isn't my sister, she still deserves protection. And what better way to protect her then to keep her with the people I love most." Leigh couldn't remember ever hearing that amount of concerned for her in any ones voice But then again, given that her memory was shit that really wasn't saying much.

" Well Sam, if you sure about that, guess I'm not the ones tell you no."

The room was quiet for quite some time, and Leigh could feel herself starting to get drowsy. But she didn't want sleep yet, she wanted answers. She wanted to know why, if she was their sister why did they leave her in that place for two years? What could have possibly made them think she had died?

There was a gentle knock and Leigh heard the door gently open afterwards. "Excuse me, agent Moore? There's an agent Winchester here to see you."

"Tell him I'll be right there." Kalika responded. "Well Sam, let's go face your brother."

She heard a sigh from Sam." You realize he's going to kill us?"

" So are you telling me you don't want to do this?" It sounded of if Kali was hoping that was the case.

The bed shifted, and Leigh knew that Sam had gotten off the bed. "No, we need answers. And, unfortunately, if this is the only way to get them, so be it."

Leigh heard them softly walked to the door, opened it and leave. She was once again alone with her thoughts, and they were thought she wanted to have. First off Sam seem to be married to Hazel, and if that was the case then that little pink bundle of light that Leigh saw lowered into Railean's stomach was most likely his daughter Mary. The same little girl that Leigh had met the cafeteria. But why was that Bethany chick putting her into Railean. Just when she thought she was starting to understand her dreams, now they were completely out of whack. Nothing was making sense to her. Not a dream, not her life, not the whole situation that was going on right now. And this Sam guy wants to take her home to that?

As Leigh started to drift off to sleep unusual thought occurred to her. At least back at the clinic her life make sense. She may not have remembered anything, but the routine of everything made sense to her it was something she knew. _Never thought I'd say this or hell even think it. But for once I actually miss that clinic._

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT!" Dean was enraged to say the least. Kalika had called him and suggested that he and Sam meet her in the hospital Lobby, she had told him she had new information on the Phoenix Project. What she had was a court order to desecrate his sister's grave and so help him he would fight it.

"No Way In Hell!" he shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Dean," and she truly sounded as if she were. "But I have the court order and there's nothing else to say about it."

Dean could feel his body shaking with fury. "She was my sister," he told her through clenched teeth. "And I'll be damned if I am going to let you dig her up like some angry spirit that needs to be salt and burned!"

"Dean," Sam said softly, "I'm the one who suggested that she do this."

Shock and incredulity crossed Dean's face seconds before his fist lashed out towards his brother's face.

If Kalika had bee a fraction of a second slower Sam would have been tending to a nasty bruise on his cheek. "Dean! No!" She managed to hit his wrist, knocking his aim off course. "We are not having this fight here."

"Go To Hell!" Dean yelled at them both, before storming off towards the front entrance.

Sam looked after him for a moment before turning to Kalika, "Well that could have gone better."

"No Sam," Kalika told him following his previous gaze back to where her partner had been, "it went as well as it was going to go."

Dean wasn't sure how long he had walked, but he found himself outside Ellington's STD head quarters. He walked through the rotating doors not pausing to glance at the small holes in the floor of the doors, like he normally did. Normally Dean would spare a thought to the complexity of the device the STD employed, but he was too pissed. He pounded the elevator button, and then hit it again when it didn't respond quickly enough for him.

He wasn't sure how, but he managed to find the three holding cells. Only one was occupied at this time but it was the one man Dean figured he could vent on.

Fredrick stood quickly when Dean flashed his badge and was admitted into his cell. He looked the younger man up and down, sizing him up. He looked like a scrappy fighter, someone without proper training, and now that his hands weren't cuffed behind his back he was sure he could give this Agent a run for his money.

"So Deanie," he mocked. "You here to get a fair fight out of me." Fredrick held up his hands to emphasize that they were not cuffed. "Going to be hard for you to beat me without my hands tied."

"Oh Fredrick," Dean told him taking off his jacket and tossing it aside, "I'm betting I'll still have no problem kicking your ass." He cracked his knuckles, "but tell you what? You tell me everything you know about that girl you tried to kidnap and I promise I'll stop beating when you become unconscious."

Fredrick gave him his answer when he roared and charged

"Screw you Winchester!"

Dean didn't paused for a second; he simply threw out his arm and cloths lined the guy right across the neck. As Fredrick lay panting on the ground, Dean circled him. "So my first question of the day is this, who is that girl?" Fredrick rolled onto his hands and knees saying nothing.

"Now I am really hoping that you will keep doing what you are doing, cause lets face it. I just love beating the shit out of you. And the longer you don't answer my questions the more I get to hit. Well that is until Kalika shows up and just flat out makes you tell us everything you know."

Fredrick's eyes narrowed "Go to hell Winchester."

Dean smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."

Leigh was sitting on the edge of the bed flipping through the TV, she knew there were people standing outside her door and this made her feel secured, which was odd cause she was sure she would feel uneasy. Michael had said he would personally bring in her something to eat.

She smiled at the thought of him, he was nice. Probable the one person in her life right now who didn't want anything from her. He didn't seem to care if she stayed in bed or got up, like some of the nurses, as long as she was comfortable. It didn't bother him if she wasn't hungry and just shifted her food around, like Doctor Frasier, as long as she wasn't hungry. He knew she wouldn't let herself starve, and would eat when she was hungry. She felt he was the one person she could trust, and coming from her, considering what she had been through, this was saying something.

There was a soft knock on the door, so she flipped off the TV, not bothering saying anything.

"Hey Leigh, it's Michael. I'm coming in?" He always phrased it like a question, giving her the feeling that if she said no he really wouldn't enter. But she rarely answered him. So he came in, wearing his usually grin.

"Thought you might be awake by now," he said stepping around the door. "I have a kitchen worker bringing you some choices for lunch. I just wanted to make sure you were awake."

She started to smile but stopped herself, as he glanced back at the door. "What?" she asked, her voice edged with panic.

Michael looked back at her reading the worry in her face, "Oh it's nothing to worry about, you just have two people waiting out there for you. It's that man from the cafeteria and the women you met on you first day here."

Leigh looked down, "What do Sam and Kali want?"

He gave her a confused look but before he could comment on her knowledge of their names she told him, "I heard them talking to each other. I recognized his and hers' voice."

He nodded, "Well they just want to talk to you. Kind of get to know you better and give you a chance to get to know them."

"Do I have to?" It was both a question and a plea.

Chuckling, Michael sat at the foot of her bed, "Leigh, they seem really care about you. Can you give them a chance? Who knows it might trigger something of your own memories."

She thought back to the last dream she had. It had happened right after meeting Sam and his daughter and now that she thought about it, it had been about Mary. She nodded, "Alright, but can you stay in the room as well?"

He grinned, nodded then got off the bed, "I'll show them in."

Dean grabbed the back of Fredrick's collar, hauling him to his feet. Shoving him against the wall, "Who Is She?" he asked. Following each word with a jab to Fredrick's ribs, he was a little miffed there was no satisfying crunch.

Fredrick tried to back hand him, but Dean was able to take a step without losing his grip on the man. Dean round house with his fist, connecting solidly with Fredrick's check. "Tell me who she is!"

Spitting out blood Fredrick smiled, "She's my little bitch."

What ever self control Dean had he lost it. Without pause he started wailing on him. He wasn't sure how long Fredrick was on the ground for, but it was two other security guards attempting to remove him from Fredrick that brought Dean to his senses. Fredrick's left eye had swollen shut, his lip was split in multiple places. There were nasty looking gashes on his forehead and right check. But still all he did was laugh at Dean as the security guards pulled him away.

"Come on Dean, he ain't worth it," he was telling him as he wrapped his arms around Dean chest, pulling him towards the door.

"Yea Deani," Fredrick slurred out. Dean noticed he had two chipped front teeth. "I ain't worth it, but she was."

The other guard beat Dean to the punch, literally. He slugged Fredrick in the side of his head causing his already messed up face to swing back and connect with the wall he was leaning against. "Shut the hell up. Or we'll let Dean finish what he's started."

Dean was dragged out of the holding cell and into the guards office, Fredrick's laughter was cut off as the door swung shut. Dean was breathing hard, wishing he could get back in there.

"Hey," one of the guards was asking. "you calming down."

Dean spun on the guard, "Why the hell did you pull me out of there!"

He had to hand it to the man, he didn't flinch or even step back, "He was down and I am sure Agent Moore needs them conscious to make them talk. I gave you as much time as I could without you knocking the guy out."

Taking a few deep breaths Dean was able to slow not only his breathing but his hear rate as well. He just huffed at the guard. There was on more stop he had to make and Reid had better hope he was calmed down by the time he got there.

Leigh sat with her knees curled to her chest. Kalika and Sam had been talking to her for about thirty minutes, twenty minutes into it Michael had quietly excused himself. There was no real topic, it seemed to be what ever came to mind. It started out on Mary, then moved to Kalika's life in the FBI, Sam talked about Hazel.

Leigh kept her comments to herself. There were questions she was dying to ask, like why they thought she was his sister, the events of Mary's birth, how they found her at the clinic. The biggest one, if they knew why someone wanted her dead. She wasn't an idiot, the fire and then the doctor from the elevator. Someone either wanted her back at the clinic or dead, and considering the fact that if the man from the clinic hadn't somehow gotten her out of her room, she knew she would be dead.

"So Leigh," Kalika said, bringing her back to the present. "We've told you about us. Care to share anything about yourself, you've been really quiet."

She hugged her knees tighter, "I don't remember anything before the clinic. Nothing before it."

Sam leaned towards her, "So you don't know how you got there or why you were there?"

Leigh shook her head, "Nope, the doctors and orderlies weren't really the talking type."

A looked passed over Sam's face, one Leigh couldn't describe. It was mixture of anger, sadness, and concern, all in one. "So what was a normal day like for you there?"

"Umm…" she was a little taken back by the question. "Well I… I guess. I'm not sure. After a while my days kind of ran together. I was having a hard time remembering much of anything from one day to the next."

"When you were first brought in," Kalika said, "Doctor Frasier told Dean and me that you were mutter something about 'it's too soon, two more months.' Do you remember what that was about?"

_Now that I remember. _"Yea, I remember." She to a deep breath, "They would do a procedure, all I know is that they would hit the button on a remote and I would go to sleep. I would wake up with a sore thigh." She absent-mindedly rubbed her right thigh, feeling the raised skin where the stitched had been removed. Sore was an understatement, it had been agony. "Any way days, or maybe weeks latter, I'm not really sure, they would knock me out again, and then I would get to rest for four months with no tests."

"So the 'it's too early' you were meaning what?"

"The day of the fire, they took me from the dayroom, which was odd because I was having a good day. They locked me in my room and that night Doctor Anderson came in saying he was sorry but that it had to go like this." She paused, not wanting to remember. "But I knew it was too soon, that something had happened to make them do that so soon."

"It's alright Leigh, you don't have to go on." Kalika rested a hand on her foot, and surprisingly Leigh didn't feel the need to cringe away.

Sam could feel his anger rising to the surface, but he kept it pushed down, reminding himself that Leigh wouldn't know how to take his reaction. 'She might not be Rai, she might not be Rai.' he repeated this in his head, not really believing one word of it. It was one thing Kali and he had talked about outside the door. Being detached, not taking anything Leigh said on a personal level.

But given what Leigh had been put through, even is she wasn't Leigh, it pissed the hell out of him. Nobody should have to have gone through what Leigh seemed to have. No one was there to protect her, to keep her safe. Well he was here now, and she would stay safe no matter what.


	17. There's a Bathroom On the Right

_Alright I know the title makes no sense, it's more of a family joke. The song 'Bad Moon Rising', Instead of, '…there's a bad moon on the rise.' when I was little I thought it said '…there's a bathroom on the right.' Again sorry about the delay but I hope ya'll like it._

**Innocence**

**Chapter 17**

**There's A Bathroom On The Right**

Reid cringed, even before Dean got to his office, hell even before he had gotten off the elevator, he could hear his thoughts loud and clear. They were extremely hostel and it looked as if Dean was planning on putting Reid at the brunt of that attack. He leaned back in his chair, ready for the storm that would be rushing into his office any second.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Agent Winchester, please let me announce…"

"Forget it. Reid!" Dean yelled as he burst through the door.

"Nice too see you too," Reid commented lightly. Dean glared at him. "Alright then, so much for pleasantries. So what's on your mind?"

"Did you know what they were planning on doing? Did you know Kalika and Sam were planning on digging up our sister! That they are treating her like she's some kind of vengeful spirit, something that needs to be salt and burned! Come ON! It's Railean, she's our sister, there is no way she deserves to be treated like this!"

Reid said nothing, waiting for Dean to get it all out of his system.

"Well say something!"

Reid looked at him, "What do you want me to say Dean? Yes I knew, and yes I am glad they are going to do it. Yes I would have told you myself but was to chicken shit to let you know. Is that what you want me to say?"

This seemed to deflate Dean in two seconds, "Anthony, I don't know what to do." Dean slumped into the chair across from Reid. "This whole situation is driving me crazy. I'm pissed at Kali, and we've worked great together for two years. I'm pissed at Sam, and I've just gotten back into his life, finally met his daughter and we were getting along just fine. Everything is messed up." He braced his elbows on his knees and covered his face.

In the three years Reid had known Dean he had never call Reid by his first name. "Dean you don't have to be the tough guy. I know how much this is affecting you." He tapped his temple, "Believe me I know. So tell me, what do you want me to say?"

Dean said nothing, he didn't know what to say. His mind was all muddled, there was too much he was trying to think about and there was too much he didn't want to think about.

"Alright look Dean you are giving me a headache here." That got him another glare. "Right now here is what I want you to think about. Let Sam deal with Leigh for now. I want you to find out what Fredrick wanted her for. That is all I want going through your mind right now. It should help."

"Fine, but how do I do that. I just came from there." A brief image of Fredrick's face popped into his head, along with a cliff notes vision of what he had done to him.

"Damn Dean!" Reid exclaimed seeing the damage through Dean's thoughts. "And he still said nothing?"

"Nothing I wanted to hear."

"Alright then. Go find Kalika. I'm done pussy-footing around with this guy. Maybe if we're lucky, Kali will fry his brain." There was a slight pause. "She's still at the hospital with Sam," Reid said, answering Dean's unasked question.

"I don't think I will ever get use to that."

The food was smelling really good, and Leigh's stomach was starting to rumble. "I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was while talking with Sam and Kalika."

The kitchen worker had set her tray up and Leigh was sitting on the edge of the bed as Michael watched from the closed door. "This smells really good," she told the lady once she was done. "Thank you."

The women gave her a quick smile, then started to gather up trash from the tray. "So Michael when do you get off?"

Michael glanced at the women then returned his gaze to Leigh, "I've been off for an hour, " Leigh gave him a quizzical look, he just shrugged. "What can I say, I have no life."

Leigh sighed, "I do know that feeling."

The lady dumped the trash in the garbage and moved around Michael, but paused at the door. "So are you leaving or what?"

Michael didn't even look back, "Nope, making sure Leigh eats and all that. Why do you keep asking Fiona?"

Leigh was barely paying attention to the conversation between the two of them, her hunger pains overriding everything else. The mashed potatoes and gravy were making her mouth water. She grabbed the utensil, marveling at the simplicity of combining a fork and a spoon together, and then simply calling it a spork. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts back on track. The spork was half way to her mouth when she heard Michael give a soft grunt, it was barely audible, but Leigh heard the sound just fine.

Glancing up Leigh was a little confused by the look on his face. Shock, fear, and pain. "Michael?" she whispered. Fear starting to creep into her body as she watch a red flower bloom on the front of his scrubs. A small tingling at the base of her skull, the food all but forgotten, Leigh let the spork fall back to the tray. "Michael?"

The first person Leigh had trusted since waking up outside of the clinic, pitched forward, landing slightly on his right side. Leigh never took her eyes off of him, "Michael." she whispered. No! Not Michael.

Michael was lying on his side, not moving. _No that's not right. It's not suppose to be Michael. _The scene before her was all wrong. It shouldn't be Michael laying there, it shouldn't be in a hospital. She rushed to him and felt for a pulse, ignoring the woman at the door. There was a faint beat, or it could have been wishful thinking . She rolled him over, his head resting on her lap. She brushed back blonde hair from his forehead "This… this is all wrong," Leigh said, watching Michael's brown eyes following her. "You are all wrong."

A knot formed in her stomach, and for a moment Leigh's eyes wouldn't focus. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to Michael's chest, thinking something should be happening. _She opened her eyes and looked down. A man with dark hair and blue eyes was looking up at her. His eyes followed her and his mouth was moving. "Knew you'd free me." _"Mal?"

It was Fiona's hand on her shoulder the brought her back to the present, "I said 'Lets Go!'" Leigh looked up at her, but it was like looking down a long golden light tunnel. The walls seemed to be glowing, setting off different shades of gold. She could still feel the ladies hand on her but made no move to get up. She was going to stay here, she wouldn't leave Malcolm. The gold started to glow brighter, causing Leigh's eyes to hurt. She glanced away from Fiona, back to Malcolm, gasping a little when she was meet with brown eyes and not the blue she was expecting.

"Your not Malcolm." That was her final thought as the gold light rushed in on her, blocking out everything else.

"No," Dean said to Sam as they road the elevator to meet Kalika Moore on the fifth floor. "I didn't say I forgive you. I said that I wouldn't deal with that right now."

"Oh come on Dean." Sam replied as the doors opened. A commotion of people running past followed by Kalika voice shouting stopped whatever Sam had been about to say.

"I don't care that he is on lunch! Get his ass up here and get this door opened right now!"

Sam and Dean bolted towards the sound and stopped short in front of Leigh's door, which was shut and had two burly orderlies trying to push it opened.

"Kali!" Sam shouted as he pushed his way to her. The commotion had drawn a crowed and Sam had to shove a few people in scrubs out of his way. "What the hell happened?" he asked on he reached her.

"I don't know, we can't get in there." She pointed towards the door, "Another CNA was about to walk in there when the door slammed shut. That was five minutes ago and there has been a lot of ruckus since then. But we can't the damn door opened."

Dean and Sam both shoved the two orderlies out of the way, ignoring the dirty looks. Without a word between them in unison they threw their full weight against the wooden door. It buckled inward but didn't break. "Again." they both said and repeated the action. Three times the brothers slammed into the door and all three times it buckled but did not give.

The guys paused, and Dean hunched over his knees, trying to catch his breath, the crowed around them all but forgotten. "There is no way that door should have been able to hold against the two of us without help."

"Are you thinking magic's?" Sam asked trying to guess what the hell was going on in that room.

"I'm thinking," Dean said through gritted teeth, "we keep trying until that damn door brakes. Fourth times the charm." Sam sighed, his shoulder was killing him but he was willing break it if needed to get into that room.

"On the count of three. One. Two…" But before Dean could say three there was a short, loud scream, followed by an audible thunk and then the door that had been close to a solid wall creaked open a crack


End file.
